Pursuit
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When the sisters decide to have a 'girls only' weekend away.Things don't turn out as they hoped.As Andy pursues an escaped killer,he is pursueing what Andy loves the most.Who will find thier target first and what will happen when they do?near end seas 1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

Another fic that i co-wrote with my friend Maineaic. Though I ended up finishing it, she was right there guiding my muse...If you have read the Satan series you will know that when we started to write that it was supposed to be a 'little camping' trip...Well when we finshed that series we decided, Hey why don't we do our little camping trip now. So here is the 'little camping' trip...Enjoy

* * *

_Pursuit. The act of following or seeking; chase. As the pursuit of a game. It can be a single thing or a vicious circle. You are pursuing someone who in turn is pursuing someone else, and then back to the first pursuer. _

_This is a story of just that kind of vicious circle that can occur in the lives of any one or more person. What do you do when you find out that you are the one that is being pursued and yet you too are pursuing someone? Do you stop your pursuit to fend off those pursuing you? Or do you keep going on your own quest. It is something that only you can decide. But can you decide in time? _

* * *

Andy Trudeau looked at the prisoner he was to transport back to San Francisco and then back at the sheet of paper in his hand. For three years he had eluded the police, killing up and down the western seaboard till one little mistake brought about his down fall.

He had stopped over night at a motel in the small town of Wilco, unaware that the car he had stolen from the old man he killed was in turn already stolen. One careless mistake and they had caught him.

Signing the release papers, giving him custody of the prisoner, he felt a shudder run up his spine as he remembered the site of the killers last victims in the Bay area.

He had thought he had seen it all, helping Prue and her sisters hide their involvement with some of his cases until he had been called to the apartment of a woman by the name of Julia Walker. Her body, beaten to a bloody mess, had been propped up in her living room, as though she was waiting for someone to join her for tea. It was the note that caused him the most grief, for the killer had described, in detail, how and why he did it, taunting the police to catch him, but as always, he had eluded them.

Getting into the driver's seat, Andy started the engine, aware of the man behind him staring at him, yet he never made a sound. Grateful for the bulletproof glass that separated them, because otherwise, he knew he would have tried something. He had not eluded them for so long with out learning how to plan an escape.

* * *

"Prue, Piper, are you two ready yet?" Phoebe yelled from the foyer, looking over her pack one last time.

They had been planning this trip for weeks now. Getting vacation time to spend together, away from the city, and the guys, needing to spend quality time with each other, had not been easy. Now, it was time to go, and nothing was going to prevent it, not if Phoebe could help it.

Walking to the door, she picked up her pack, taking it out to Piper's jeep, she looked up and down the street, afraid that at any moment, something was going to interrupt them, some emergency that only they, the Charmed Ones, could stop.

_'Get a hold of yourself.'_ She thought, _'Just because you haven't had any demons pop out of the wood work in the last few days, you think they are planing something.'_ Her inner voice told her.

"**Prue!** You coming or what?" Phoebe asked, as she passed her sister, a big grin spread across her face. "The mountain awaits!" Climbing into the jeep, the sisters headed out, ready for a sisterly trip, no guys allowed.

* * *

The trip had been quiet as the road stretched out before him. The hairs on the back of Andy's neck seemed to be standing on end and he could almost feel the eye's that were boring into the back of his head. A quick glimpse in the mirror revealed the psychotic looking at him, a feral grin on his face and Andy's skin seemed to crawl.

They had been driving for over three hours as Andy could see San Francisco in the distance. _Almost there, _he thought as his mind turned to Prue. She was leaving that day for a camping trip with her sisters. Three days. He missed her already.

* * *

His mind raced as he tried to form as escape plan. It was only one cop. How's that for stupid? But right at that moment that one cop had the upper hand. He had no way out of the car, let alone the shackles that he was currently in. Yet with all the obstacles, he soon had a plan in his head and finished any details.

"You plan on driving the next three hours with out stopping?"

"Shut up. I never asked for your conversation."

"Well you got it. A man has needs you know, and rights."

"You gave up your rights when you killed those people." Andy shot back

"Ok fine, but do you want me to shit in your car? Or can we stop for a bathroom break?" he snarled back at the cop

Andy looked in the mirror at the man behind him, his senses immediately on alert. He looked down the road and could see the rest stop in front of him. _He's shackled,_ Trudeau thought. _Where the hell is he gonna go way out here?_ He thought to himself. "Fine." he finally said as he started for the exit.

Pulling into the rest area Andy got out and stretched. Walking around the car he made no quick effort to get the man in the car out.

"Any time cop."

Andy glared at the man in his car. No, man was not the right word; Animal.

"Keep it up and I get back in and keep driving. You can sit in what ever you do back there the rest of the way to the city." Andy told him in a tone that the man in the back knew that he was serious.

Opening the door Andy pulled him from the back seat and pushed him towards the bathroom stall. "Be quick." He said as pushed the man inside. A man that had instilled so much terror along the coast.

"What you got a hot date? Maybe you should introduce me to her."

Andy spun him around and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You sick bastard."

"Ah. So you _do_ have a hot date."

"Hurry up." Andy said as he pushed the man back inside the stall.

* * *

"Punch buggy blue!" Phoebe yelled from the back seat as she punched Prue in the shoulder.

"Ok, last time Phoebe. You do that again, and I'm gonna kick your ass." Prue said with a smile, as she rubbed the spot her sister had hit her again for what seemed the 100th time.

"Oh come on Prue." Phoebe whined from the back seat.

"No. Can't you just sit there and relax for once? We're finally getting in some sister time with no guys and no demons."

"Prue, you know that Phoebe never could sit still on a road trip."

"True." Prue said laughing as she looked back at Phoebe who had a long look on her face. "Oh come on Phoebs. You know we're just teasing you." Prue said with love in her eyes as she looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe just sat in the back and didn't say anything.

"Phoebe come on, its going to be a long three days if you're mad at us the whole time." Piper said looking through the mirror at her sister.

Prue took another look at Phoebe and knew just what to do to cheer her sister back up.

Unbuckling her seat belt she quickly twisted around and slid over the seat to the back. Grabbing Phoebe in her arms she started to tickle her baby sister.

"Prue what the hell are you doing?' Piper cried out as Prue moved quickly over the seats.

"Setting our little sister straight on the _must have fun with her sisters_ vacation rules." Prue tried to say over the laughter in the back seat

Piper looked again to the back seat through the drivers' mirror and laughed at the antics of her two sisters. So different and yet so much a like.

Phoebe had been back from NYC for nearly ten months now and everything had changed since the day she came home. They had become witches that night, and not just any witches. They were the Charmed Ones, the most powerful source of good in the world. That was one reason they had gone on this little trip; to reconnect.

"Prue get off me." Phoebe laughed as she tried to get away from Prue, but still having her seat belt on and being in the back seat, she was limited to her movement.

"No way, you brought this on yourself." Prue laughed at her sister as she reached in and tickled her again.

After five minutes of torturing her little sister Prue pulled back and sat against the other door laughing.

"Are you two done?" Piper asked though laughing herself

"I think so." Prue said as she looked over at Phoebe. Who couldn't get the big grin off her face.

Phoebe laughed at her sisters and then her face suddenly became serious. She unbuckled her belt and turned her back to Prue. Backing up she rested against her big sister who had instinctively wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Piper just watched the two of them in the back seat together. Ten months ago that was something that she never would have guessed that she would see. Turning her eyes back to the road ahead she smiled inside her self. _At least the good thing about us being witches is that it's brought those two closer._

* * *

He opened the door to the stall slowly and quietly and watched as the cop paced back and forth in front of it. He waited for the perfect moment. As Andy turned again he made his move. Stepping from the stall he brought his hands down hard on the back of his neck sending Andy sprawling to the floor.

Even with the shackles he was able to accomplish what he wanted. Reaching down he took out Andy's keys and then his gun.

"Oh yes. No better pleasure in killing a cop." He felt the laughter escape his lips.

Having got the shackles off the keys he grabbed for Andy's wallet.

"Andy Trudeau. Well Andy Trudeau, looks like today is your funeral day." He laughed as she flicked through the rest of his wallet. "Oh, hello. And who might this lovely beauty be?' he asked as he looked down at a picture of Andy and Prue. "And these must be her sisters." He said as he came across a picture of the four of them "Oh Andy. Looks like this game got a whole lot more interesting. A whole lot more interesting." He repeated his own words as he thought of what fun he could have with the cops' girlfriend and her two sisters.

"Let the games begin again." He laughed as she stepped out of the rest stop. "Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

The evening sun set among the pine and cedar trees, with the misty fog running between the tall branch's catching the glisten of the last few rays, as the sun set down behind the mountain and into the sea.

Piper pulled the Jeep into the parking lot with ease, not taking her eyes off the gravel road in front of her. Pulling in front of the small cabin she shut off the ignition and got out of the jeep quietly, so as not to disturb her sleeping sisters in the back. Stretching out the kink's in her back she looked around at the lot and then the three cabins that sat off just inside the forest wall. She thought at first of just going forward to the main cabin but decided that this was a sister weekend and that they were going to do everything together.

"Ok this we can do, but I'm going to the bathroom by myself." She said to no one as she knocked on the window to the back door to the Jeep waking Prue.

"Come on sleepy head. Get little miss camper up so we can get ready for this camping thing." Piper said with a smile as she opened the hatch to the back of the Jeep.

Prue smiled as she looked down at her sleeping sister in her arms. She was reminded of how innocent she looked when she was younger and she slept. She jostled her sister against her to wake her up gently, knowing thogh it took more the a gentle shake to wake the youngest of the family

"Leave me alone Pwue, I don't wanna go to school." Phoebe mumbled in her sleep as she moved away from Prue to the other side of the Jeep

"Phoebe. Come on we're here. You're the one that wanted to do this." Prue said as she shock her sister awake.

"Maybe we should let her sleep. And then take her to one of the cabins when we find where we are." Piper suggested

Prue looked over her shoulder at Piper, "Naha. This was her ideam she can get up and get herself out of the Jeep. Or her other option is me leaving her here." Prue said with a smile. Knowing that there would be no way she would leave Phoebe or Piper in the Jeep alone over night.

"Come on Prue, we've been driving all day. I know she has been tired lately, probably from all our demon hunting. I know that's why I am. That's why I agreed to this. Get away from everything and everyone."

"And you wanted time away from Leo. to figure things out." Prue added her sister

"And you didn't from Andy?" Piper said with a cheeky smile.

Prue looked again at Piper, "We just need some time to work things out, that's all."

"Prue what's the problem? You love him, he still loves you. Who cares about the _'other'_ stuff."

"Piper it's not that easy. Let's not discuss that now, we came up here to have fun: Just the three of us. No guys."

"Or guy talk. You two depress me." Came the tired voice in the back seat.

"Come on you little eavesdropper. Let's go check in and then unload the Jeep." Piper said as she started fot the main cabin.

* * *

They had settled into their cabin as Phoebe bounced from one bed to the next.

"Ok stop it." Piper scolded her baby sister but couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't help it. I'm too excited." Phoebe squealed as she jumped again on to Prues bed. Only to find herself on her back with the blanket flying over top of her.

"No fair using your powers." Phoebe cried out as she flung a pillow at Prue who was standing there with Piper with a big smile on her face.

She didn't see the pillow coming at her as it hit her in the head, but she quickly picked it up to hit her sister with it. The next thing they knew, an all out pillow war was taking place.

They had stayed at what was known as the base camp that first night. As the sun rose the next morning it glistened through the window of the sisters cabin casting a light on the face of the middle sister.

"Oh sun, go away." She said, as she pulled the cover over her face, only to have it pulled back.

Piper looked up into the deep brown eyes of her youngest sister Phoebe. She at first was shocked that Phoebe was already up, but then realized that when it came to camping that Phoebe was always the fist one up. What was it with her? She would never get up early at home but when ever she was out doors she would be up at the crack of dawn.

"Phoebe. Go away." Piper protested as she tried to pull the covers back again.

"No way sister. We have a long hike ahead of us. We need to get up and ready." Phoebe said as she bounced around the cabin in excitement.

Eventually they were all standing at the start of the trail waiting for their guide to lead them on their adventure.

"Well we just have to wait for one more person and then we are on our way." He said to the three sisters and one other gentleman that was waiting as well, "we had a last minute booking to head up to the ridge. They should be here..." He was stopped by the sound of an approaching vehicle.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of a traffic problem."

"No problem it's still early enough. We should still make the first stop before nightfall, or even earlier." He said as he tossed his pack on and started up the trail. "Are we ready?" he asked everyone though he already knew the answer.

Prue took the rear behind her two sisters. It was her own way of protecting them. No matter what she did she was always the oldest sister. She had to protect her two sisters at any cost.

Piper stepped over the next fallen tree as she looked back to Phoebe who did the same. They had all laughed and joked about everything as the guide and the two other strangers joined in to the sisters' good time. It was a hot sunny weekend and no one knew what could become of the days ahead.

* * *

He felt the ringing in his ears as his world slowly came into focus. He remembered the man he had in custody as soon as he came too. Trying ever so slowly to regain his own self he sat up with a sick feeling in his stomach.

He stood up with care and the first thing he knew was missing was his gun and then his wallet. Patting himself in the chest and pockets he soon knew that his second assumption was right. He had taken his wallet with his entire id and pictures.

Pictures. He suddenly realized the pictures he had in his wallet; one of him and Prue and another of the four of them.

He stepped out of the bathroom only to find a vast open space before him. The murderer had taken his car and he was left there to find his own way back to the city. As he stepped out to of the bathroom building he noticed a photo stuck to his jacket as it flapped in the wind. It was a picture that he carried with him everywhere. A picture of the three sisters and himself at a BBQ at the Manor. But the note attached was the one that sent a chill through his body: _which one?_ Was all it said.

Andy ripped the picture from his shirt and almost lost himself in the thought of what could or would happen.

"You want to play games you bastard? I'll play this game with you. But trust me now, if you hurt one hair on either one of them you will wish I killed you the minute I saw you. Quick and painless then. But now. Now it will be slow and painful." He yelled out to the late afternoon sky.

At some point later he found himself in the back seat of a car heading towards the city. His thought anchored on the one he had denied love to, only because she had confessed her true self. She was a witch. A very powerful witch at that; her and her sisters. Sisters that he had known all his life.

His thoughts whirled as the kind couple dropped him off at the station. His first thought was of Prue and her sisters. He ran up the steps to the station two by two as he then burst through the door to the office that he shared with countless other officers.

Making his way quickly to the Captain he told him what had happened, and that he had taken Andy's gun and pictures of the girls. Also letting him know that he had intentions of killing them.

Leaving the Captains office he then started towards his own. storming though th glass doors. catching the glimpse of his partner across from him Andy didn't even flinch.

"Andy I heard what happen." Darryl started to talk to him.

"Not now Darryl I need to find that son of a bitch."

"Andy. You can't do this on your own."

"I can and I will Darryl." He glared at his partner as he left the station.

"Andy."

"Darryl, that son of a bitch took my wallet. What do you think I keep in my wallet besides money and credit cards? Pictures Darryl. Like most people I carry pictures of those I care about in my wallet. And who do I care the most about Darryl? Prue. Prue and her sisters. He's going after them Darryl I know it. And I have to find him, and them before he finds them." Andy shouted back across the station room before exiting the station to find the only person he knew could help him.

* * *

Andy looked up to the Manor before him as all his childhood memories came flashing back to him. What was it that kept drawing him back there?

Knocking on the door he had half hoped that Pipers b/f would be around. If not he had seen them summon him enough times that he was certain that he could do just that.

Leo walked to the door to the Manor after hearing the furious banging from the other side. "Ok relax I'm coming." Leo shouted back as he shock his head. People are so impatient.

Opening the door he was surprised to See Andy standing there about to bang on the door again, "Andy?"

"Leo where did Prue and her sisters go?" Andy shot out immediately as he let himself past the threshold.

"Um I thought you knew."

"I did. But I had a little problem." Andy quickly explained to Leo what had happened to him with the killer.

"Andy you're lucky to be alive. This guy is dangerous."

"I know that Leo. So where did they go. I have a feeling that he is gonna go after Prue and the girls."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because that's his style. Go after the women. And there was a picture in my wallet of Prue and I and another of the four of us." Andy explained. "That is also where I had the brochure Prue gave me as to where they were going, how long they would be, and the number to the office there."

Leo starred at Andy for half a second as he felt his own world coming to a stop.

There was a mad man out there who knew what the Halliwell sisters looked like and exactly where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on. I'll orb us up there. It's quicker." Leo said grabbing Andy and started to orb, but when he looked again they were still in the Manor.

"Ok what happened?" Andy asked. He had never orbed anywhere before but he had a feeling that they were suppose to go somewhere.

"I don't know. They could be stopping me because they are not in demon trouble."

"Then we take the fastest way I know." Andy said turning and almost running to from the Manor to his car.

* * *

They had made better progress then they had hoped as they made their way around a cluster of rocks.

"Phoebe I can't believe you actually like doing this." Prue laughed from behind her

"Why? This place is great Prue. Wait till you see when we get to our first stop. The view will take your breath away." Phoebe said over her shoulder.

Phoebe had lost count how many times she had hiked that same trail over the years. She had been on so many camping trips that came up there, as a child, she could probably guide the trails herself.

"Well then _little miss camper_. You can help us _city girls_ set up tonight." Piper remarked with a laugh

"Naha. You are on your own with that." Phoebe laughed as she swatted at Piper in front of her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun with both her sisters. She knew that Prue and her still had a long way to go, but she knew deep down that they would work everything out.

They continued to wander as they entered a forest area, with the cedar trees reaching to the heavens. To one side they had the forest wall and the other a cliff that dropped down to the raging river below.

Piper turned to say something Prue when she noticed something unusual "Hey, where's Eric?"

The guide made his way back as everyone clustered around each other.

"What do you mean where is Eric?" he said in frustration. These tourists will never learn not to go wandering off in the wild. "Ok I told all of you that if you leave the group that you are to tell me." He said frustrated. "Ok you four stay here and I'll be right back." He ordered as he removed his pack and then went back the way they had come in search of the one that was missing.

A few moments later he approached the group. "I couldn't find him. Lets all go back a bit and search a wider area. Well go in numbers. I'll go with Mike and you three can go together." He motioned to the three sisters.

That arrangement was fine with the three sisters being that they would rather stay together then go with a stranger. Both men seemed nice enough but in their _extra occupation_ they always found it safer to go with one another, for they never knew when they might encounter a demon.

"Over here!" they heard the guide call out several minutes later.

As they approached the two men they could see the body lying on the ground. Though as they got closer they could also then see the blood that had pooled already around his head. The guide felt for a pulse but he already knew the results. He was dead.

Piper quickly turned her head from the site before her as Prue protectively placed her arm around her.

Prue looked down at the body and too turned from the site.

Phoebe was almost lost between confusion and shock, as she starred down at the dead body as more blood pooled from underneath his head.

Mike had removed his pack and placed his jacket over the dad body so that neither of them had to see the site before them.

Prue turned and pulled Phoebe towards her as she looked up at the guide. "What happened?"

"I dont know. We got here and that's how we found him. It looks like he fell and hit his head."

"So what? Do we go back and leave him here or do we go and take him with us?" Piper asked, though still avoiding looking at the body five ft from her.

"It's probably best if we stay here and call for help." The guide suggested as she removed his pack.

Phoebe still just starred at the body lying under the coat. She didn't even hear the conversation that was taking place around her. Prue looked over at Piper and the two older Halliwells shared a look of concern.

Prue stepped to her sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Phoebs? You ok honey." She said as soft as she could. She didn't want to startle her sister, just let her know that she was there.

Phoebe didn't respond she didn't even move.

Piper joined her sisters and took Phoebes hands into hers. "Phoebs. Say something sweetie you're scaring us." She said as she looked into her baby sisters' deep brown eyes. "Phoebs."

It was then that Phoebe turned from her sisters and ran to the nearest log to bring up what she had for breakfast a few hours before.

Not even worrying about the weight of their packs Prue and Piper reacted almost as quickly and followed her. Holding her hair from her face they waited until she was finished.

Once she was done Prue and Piper helped her to sit down against another log as Prue handed her a water bottle.

"Here Phoebs drink this."

Phoebe took the bottle as she leaned against Piper.

"You ok honey?"

"I will be. Thanx guys."

"Hey that's what big sisters are for. Always there for each other." Prue said as she looked down at her two sisters.

They meant the world to her. She had thought a few times since they became witches. Or more since they discovered their true heritage, what would she do if she ever lost one of them. How would she go on. Piper was her confidant, the one she told everything to. Her fears her worries, but also her joy. Phoebe. Phoebe and her never got a long when they were growing up. Now, in the past year they had become closer. She knew they still had a long way to go, but Phoebe would always be her baby girl. The one that let her see her own free spirit in.

They each brought out the best in her. Her protectiveness, her motherly instincts but most of all her love: Her love for them.

* * *

Andy drove the car faster then he would drive for most emergencies. But this wasn't just any emergency. This was the life of the woman he loved and her two sisters. The base to the camp was a seven hour drive from San Francisco. By the time they had gotten the necessary gear from the station it was midnight before they left. Which, by the time they got out of the city and on the road they didn't arrived at the camp office until just after 9AM and they found it completely deserted.

"Got an early start I guess." Leo said as he looked around. He was getting worried himself. He had been able to sense where they were but he had lost contact with them two to three hours ago.

"Let's get going." Andy said as he grabbed his pack from the trunk.

"Andy."

"Leo come on we haven't got a lot of time here." he yelled back as he started up the trail

"I can't sense them." Leo stated to his friend.

Andy stared at him in almost disbelief. "What do you mean you can't sense them?"

"I can tell if they are ok and where they are sometimes, I lost them a few hours ago. I didn't sense them in trouble or anything before that. They just dropped from my radar."

"You should have told me Leo." Andy said in anger

"I know, but I was hoping it would pass. Maybe the elders are blocking me for some reason."

Andy listened to Leo explained as he placed his pack on his back and secured its ties. Making no more conversation with Leo he turned up the trail. Not really sure where he was going. Just knowing that he had to find Prue and her sisters before it was to late.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe sat against the log as Phoebe still leaned against her. Every now and then she would look over to the body that lay not that far from them. She watched as Prue paced back and forth. She could tell by the way her sister held herself and the way she walked, that something was bothering her.

"So much for a relaxing time in the wilderness hey." the voice came up from behind her

"Yeah, but we can always do this again another time." She said as she turned to face him. What she felt next surprised her and scared her as she suddenly felt her body falling backwards over the edge of the cliff she had been pacing.

"**PRUE!"** Piper yelled out as she saw her sister fall. She quickly got up to get to her but her pack was still attched to her and held her back long enough that she couldn't get to her in time.

Phoebe had also seen Prue fall over and as Piper had tried to get to her. She was relived when she saw the man try and help her sister.

Finally getting her pack off, she crawled to the edge and could see her sister hanging on to a branch that had stuck out of the side of the cliff.

"Prue."

"Phoebe get back!" She said as the man tried to help her back up.

_Always the protector aren't you Prue._ She thought as she watched the man grab hold of her sisters hand. What happened next she couldn't quite understand.

The man that had been holding on to Prue suddenly went over the side of the cliff. The next thing Phoebe saw was Prue locking eyes with her as she too lost her grip and fell to the canyon below.

**PPRRRUUUUEEEEEE!"** both Piper and Phoebe yelled as they lay on their stomachs looking down at the lifeless form of their big sister.


	4. Chapter 4

She felt the tug of someone pulling her but she shrugged them off almost violently. She couldn't take her eyes off the body on the canyon floor.

"Piper come on we have to go down there." Phoebe got out between her own tears. Though she was getting no response from her older sister. She had to get to Prue. She couldn't be dead. She needed her. _For once in my life I can not screw this up._

"Piper please, I can't do this alone." She again tugged on Pipers jacket and pulled her to her feet. "Come on we can make it down there. I know a short cut. She's not dead Piper but she needs us."

"Phoebe."

"No Piper she isn't." Phoebe cried out. She wouldn't let herself believe that her sister was gone. They were just reconnecting. She can't be gone.

Phoebe felt her tears build behind her eyes but the more she tried to push them back the more came until they finally broke down the dam.

Piper pulled her sister to her, as they both felt the tears once again roll down their checks. "Come on Phoebs. Show me that short cut." Piper said as she wiped Phoebes tears from her face, took her hand and started away from the cliff.

As they took their first few steps forward they were not looking up. Phoebe had an arm around Pipers waist as they both cast their eyes to the ground.

"Well now isn't this sweet." The almost cynical voice said before them

They both looked up to the man before them and into the barrel of the gun he had in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Piper starred at the gun in his hand. As she took an almost protective step in front of Phoebe.

"Oh now that would be a long story. I was hoping to keep Prue around a bit longer. She would play more into my revenge, but I think the two of you will do perfectly well."

Phoebe looked over at Piper as her tears still ran down her face. _Who was this idiot?_ _Her sister had just fallen into a canyon and could be seriously injured and he stood there in front of them. _"I'm going to my sister." Phoebe said as she stepped forward only to feel herself being pushed back by the mans free hand.

"You're not going anywhere. You're my ticket out of here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Piper screamed at him as she held Phoebe back. "Ok that's it." She said as she raised her hands to freeze him. Only to both her and Phoebes shock, nothing happened.

"Ah. Piper." Phoebe held her gaze on the man but turned her head slightly to her sister

Piper tried again and still: nothing. "Ah. Phoebs. It's not working." Piper said out of the side of her mouth quietly.

"Well why not?"

"How the hell do I know." She said back to her sister.

Phoebe had almost had it. Prue was down there maybe dying and this guy was the only thing between her and her sisters' life.

She stepped back and reacted the only way she thought she should and went to high kick the gun from his hand, when Piper had his attention drawn to her. The next thing she heard was the echoing sound of the gun going off.

As she landed on her feet she turned and saw Piper on the ground screaming in pain. Reacting again forgetting about the gun or the man who had been holding it she rushed to her sisters side.

* * *

"Andy. I'm sorry I know I should have said something but I didn't know for sure what was going on. Sometimes the Elders block my powers. Especially if the trouble is non-demon related."

"Oh this guy is a demon alright Leo." Andy turned on the man behind him, a man he considered a friend. "He has killed more women then any demon the girls have come across in their year as witches. Not only does he kill them he brutalizes them. Then he leaves pieces for the police to find, as his calling card. Then he just disappears, until he reappears in some other part of the country." Andy stepped back from Leo and looked back up the hillside they were walking up. "I can't let him win this time Leo. Prue and her sisters mean more to me then anything. We're family. I've known them since Prue and I were five yrs old. I helped her on more then one occasion with both Piper and Phoebe. They are like my own sisters."

"Andy I understand. I feel the same about al the girls. And I know its not the same as you, for you have known them longer and they are your family."

"That's right Leo. My family. So whatever happens to them, you can tell your bosses or whoever to watch them very carefully." Andy stated as he turned back up the trail.

Leo watched the back of the determined man before him as he hiked up the trail. The elders had told him that Andy would play a part in the sisters' lives. They just never told him what or how much. Was he their protector? Or did he have a different roll in the lives of the Charmed Ones. He knew that whatever it was, his destiny was coming soon.

* * *

Phoebe held Piper to her lap as she tightly wrapped a shred of her T-shirt around her sisters' arm to stop the blood flow.

"Piper I'm so sorry." Phoebe cried.

"Phoebs it ok. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"You wanted to get to Prue. He was the only thing stopping you. My power didn't work you had to do something."

"I got you shot."

"Phoebe."

He watched as the sisters interacted with on another. He had to laugh inside as the one he assumed was the youngest reacted to her guilt. "Ok come on we need to get moving."

"Moving? My sister was just shot. My other sister is lying at the bottom of the canyon!" Phoebe yelled at him.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet, causing Piper to fall and letting out a small scream. "You have no idea how much I can hurt you, or your sister. Now you are going to lead me to the watch tower."

"That's a three day hike." Phoebe protested.

"I don't care if it takes three weeks. That's where we are going. And seen as you've done this trail a million times you are our guide. And if you try anything funny." He paused and looked down at Piper. "Well I think you get the idea." He finished as he pushed her back to the ground. "Now lets pick up our packs and let's get going." He said as he placed his pack on his back and secured it into place, though still keeping an eye on the two sisters before him. One he needed to guide him on the trail, the other he needed to keep the first one in line.

Phoebe helped Piper up and then helped her to replace her pack. "Piper are you sure you got this?" Phoebe asked with concern

"I'm fine Phoebe. Just help me out here."

Phoebe placed Pipers and then her own pack on and then turned towards the direction they had been going.

* * *

Andy stepped over the next fallen tree when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I heard that Andy."

"So did I Leo. Come on." Andy stated as he started a slow jog towards the sound of the gunfire. The only thing that bothered him was the echo the canyons made. One could never be sure where a sound was coming from.

Neither one was certain which direction they had gone to. They both just kept up the slight jog. Andy felt deep inside that wherever the shot had come from ,it was near.

As they rounded the next bend they found themselves surrounded by cliffs with the river running beside them.

"Andy?"

"Hey don't ask me, you're the whitelighter. You are the one that is suppose to know where they are."

Leo knew that Andy's anger was genuine. He felt it himself. The anger at the Elders for blocking his senses and his anger at whomever this guys was.

As they scanned along the river they made their way through the canyon. Andy in the lead with Leo close behind him. As they made there way Leo suddenly felt himself run into the back of Andy.

"Andy?"

Andy just starred at the place before him. His whole world crashing around him.

"Andy?" Leo asked again as he looked at the expression on his friends' face.

Andy still held his gaze before him. It was a gaze that he knew well. A gaze of fear.

Leo turned towards the direction that Andy was looking and saw the pack floating in the river. Wading out and grabbing it he pulled it ashore.

"That's Prues." Andy said, with more emotion then Leo had ever seen his friend show. His anger and fear. "**_WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD?!"_** he yelled out.

"Andy?"

"It's hers Leo. I gave it to her for this trip."

Leo felt his own heart stop. Prue was somewhere washed down the river and there was no sign of Piper or Phoebe


	5. Chapter 5

Andy waded out through the river to the body that lay half submerged. He prayed that it was not who he thought it would be, but as he got closer he could see that it was the body of a man. Turning him over in the water he recognized the Park Ranger uniform right away.

"Leo!" Andy called over as he pulled the man to shore.

"Is it?" Leo asked in fear of what Andy may answer back

"No. It's the Ranger. Probably their guide."

"So now what?" Leo looked from Andy to the Ranger. He still had no sense of where the girls where. Maybe Prues pack was just the start of what they may find.

"Now. Now we go find them." Andy said as he made his way further down the river. Leaving the man to the shore Andy hiked back up the trail in search of the woman that he loved.

Leo looked down at the man. He could see the marks from where he had hit the rocks. And it pained him to think that that was Prues fate.

* * *

Phoebe made her way through the next section of trees, the whole time trying to keep an eye on Piper. She could see with each step she took it pained her.

"We need to rest."

"Keep going." He said pushing her to the trail

"If my sister can't go on. Then neither do I." Phoebe said with determination.

He looked at her for a moment, "Five minutes." He said as he stepped towards a large cedar.

Phoebe wrapped her arm around Pipers waist and led her to a small log. Sitting down next to her, she removed the makeshift bandage from Pipers arm, and made up another one. Neither sister saying a word but feeling the same loss.

"You ok?" Piper asked as she looked down at Phoebe.

Phoebe couldn't meet he sisters' gaze. She knew if she did, she would start crying all over again, but she felt the gentle hand on her chin pulling her face upwards.

"Phoebs. Don't hide this from me."

Phoebe met her gaze that time as the tears welled behind her eyes. "Piper." She choked up as she felt the tears escaping.

Piper reacted the only way she should and could, as she pulled her sister to her. Giving her what comfort she could as they both felt the hole in their hearts.

"Ok lets get going." He said as he pulled Phoebe to her feet. "Remember what I said."

"You hurt her and I will stop where I stand."

"I don't think you want to take that risk. Now move it." He said as he pushed her forward again.

Phoebe looked back as the man pulled Piper to her feet and hung on to her good arm.

"It's ok Phoebs. Go on." Piper encouraged her sister. She knew her sisters' stubborn streak well and knew that she would not go anywhere unless she knew that Piper was ok.

The sun soon began to set over the forest and into the valley on the other side of the canyon. It was not long after that the trio found themselves hiking through the dark.

"We need to set up camp." Phoebe protested as she walked around another tree.

"We stop when I say we stop."

"Fine, but in the dark, don't blame me if we get lost."

"You said you've walked this trail a thousand times." He grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her towards him, starring her in the eyes. He could see and feel her fear and that gave him the power he wanted and needed over her.

"Yeah I have, but never in the dark." Phoebe shot back. "Things look different in the dark up here. One wrong turn and we are lost out here for good." She tried to be brave, but inside she was more scared then she had ever been in her life.

He held her a few more minutes before tossing her to the ground with force. She felt the jolt ring up her arm and into her shoulders but she never said anything and luckily for the darkness, she was able to prevent Piper from seeing the look on her face. A look of fear and pain.

He stepped over her like she was no more then a log in the middle of his path. Tossing his pack from his shoulders he quickly took out the tent that he had secured to the bottom.

"Put it up." He ordered them both as he sat on the log and leaned against the tree. He watched as they carefully unrolled the tent and secured it by its corners.

"Piper I got it." Phoebe said quietly

"Phoebe I want to help."

"Piper, you're hurt. Please let me do this." Phoebe locked eyes with her sister

Piper was about to protest but she saw the look n Phoebes eyes. She could see the fear there as well as what she thought was pain.

"Phoebe. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Piper. Please just go and sit down." She said as she took the tent in her hands and started to set it up.

They sat around the fire only to eat and enjoy the warmth. After dinner was done Piper made her way to the tent where he had insisted that she and Phoebe set up their sleeping bags.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she leaned over and kissed Phoebe on the check. "Love you."

"I'm right behind you Sis." Phoebe said as she stood up and started for the tent as well.

He watched them leaving but with a stare that sent shivers down Pipers back. He saw their shadows in the tent getting ready for bed. He also felt the heat course through this body with each movement they made. As he saw the light flicker out he stood and made his move towards their tent. He had made it clear to them that he would sleep outside and they could sleep in the tent, but he also made it understood that he was a light sleeper.

Taking the rope from his pack, he took one end and stuck his head in their tent. Glaring at the sisters, he cast his cold eyes on them. Seeing and enveloping each ones fears.

He reached underneath the blankets pulling Phoebes legs from inside. She attempted to kick him away but he drew his gun and aimed it at Piper.

"Easy." Was all he said as he locked eyes with her as he bound Phoebes feet with the rope in his hands, "If you try to leave, I will kill her very slowly and very painfully." He stated to Piper as he tightened the knots around Phoebes feet. "Have a nice night ladies." He said as she drew back from the tent with the remaining section of the rope. Leaving them to wonder to where the other end was.

Phoebe watched him leave though not really sure of what to do. Piper was injured, Prue was... No she would never admit that. But what was she to do?

"Phoebe."

"I'm fine Piper." She said as she rolled over off her shoulder. A shoulder that was sore from the way she landed on it.

"No you're not. You're hurt. I saw the way you fell and despite the darkness I saw the look on your face." Piper looked at the back of her little sister. Even from behind her she could see her sisters fears "Phoebe talk to me, please."

Piper still got no answer. Sliding forward she placed a gentle hand on Phoebes shoulder, only to have Phoebe flinch back in pain. Though Piper never stopped her pursuit at making her little sister feel better. "Phoebe please. Let me help you." Piper said quietly as she gently massaged where she knew her sister was hurt.

Phoebe flinched at Pipers touch though eventually relaxed into her sisters' love. Slowly Piper worked out the pain in Phoebes shoulder as they lay and sat there in peace.

"Piper." Phoebe finally spoke up.

"Ssshhh Phoebs. Just relax and get some sleep. We'll work this out." Piper said though knowing what Phoebe was going to say. What about Prue?

Eventual getting her baby sister to sleep Piper pulled the blankets around them as she pulled her sister close to her.

He tied the other end of the rope to a tree near by. Somehow he knew that they would not try anything. They cared too much for each other. He pulled the blanket around him as the owl screeched in the night. Soon. Soon it will all be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy and Leo made their way along the riverbank. Deep inside Andy was holding on to the hope that Prue was ok. They had made good time stopping only once when Andy got a rock in his hiking boot. He would not stop for lunch or anything else for that matter. All Andy wanted was to find Prue and her sisters.

He had lost track of how far they had hiked or for how long. Leo had only noticed that the sun was setting behind the mountains and the moon starting to peak through on the other side. He understood Andy's need to find Prue. He was just as anxious to find Piper. To know she was ok.

"Andy. I know you want to keep going but we have to stop." Leo suggested subtly.

"Not until I find her." Andy answered though not slowing a bit.

"Andy if we don't we will never find them because we will be to exhausted to go any further. And there is something strange that I can feel but I can't put my finger on it."

This did make Andy stop and look at his friend. "Something like what. Something supernatural?"

"Could be. Ever since I lost contact with them it's been like an itch at the back of my mind."

Andy looked down the river and could see the moon glistening on its small ripples that were created by its flow. "Can you ask them? Maybe they know something. Maybe they can tell you where they are and if they are ok."

"Ok." Leo unhooked his pack and prepared to orb out but nothing happened. Looking at Andy. "Something isn't right."

"What happened?"

"That's just it. Nothing. I can't orb." Leo stated as the concern on both Andy and his faces was seen plainly.

Andy could feel his fear and his anger mounting. "What do you mean you can't orb?"

"Something is blocking the magic." Leo stated to Andy as they both felt any hope drop away.

* * *

Pain was the first thing felt. Everything and everywhere hurt like hell. She tried to recall what had happened but it was still foggy. She remembered her sisters and falling. Then she remembered holding on and trying to reach up to the guide, but as she reached further into her memory she started to panic. She saw the other man push the guide over, and pull a gun from his pocket. The last thing she saw was the fear in Phoebes eyes as she lost her grip.

She opened her eyes and saw only darkness. At first she panicked thinking she had lost her site but then her site came a bit more clear and she could make out the faint glow of a fire.

As she lay there trying to gather her thoughts and focus her sight she also felt through her mind where she was hurt. As she mentally made her way down she couldn't find anywhere that was not hurt. Her head ached, her right arm she was sure was broken, she could almost feel the stinging of cuts and scraps along her legs. And she could also feel the itchy feeling of dried blood on her forehead. That wasn't even counting the dull pain on her back, sides and stomach.

He sat near the fire preparing another batch of a paste that was used for healing wounds. At least the ones on the outside. It was an aged old recipe that had been passed down with each generation. From father to son.

He would turn his attention briefly to the women that he had come across. Her battered body lying face down in the river. He had seen her fall from the cliffs above and was surprised that she had managed to survive. He had given credit to her pack for saving her life. For it seemed to take the blunt of each blow to the rocks. However not all of them.

He had set her arm the best he could for what he had to use. He was on his annual retreat and did not have many supplies with him, just the needed equipment for the duration of his journey. He never knew how long he would be and he had lost count of how many times he had made the journey. A journey through his peoples sacred lands. There was always a presence about it that made him feel safe. But now his peace was disturbed. Disturbed by anger and hatred.

He finished with his paste and stood and walked over to the woman he found. Bending down he saw her looking up at him. He could see her fear but there was something else there. A certain magic that he had not seen in many years. He had only seen it once as a boy, but his grandfather had told him many stories of when he was growing up. Many times when he had come across that same kind of magic.

She looked up at the man before her. His long white hair hanging down over his shoulders. His clothing was nothing she had ever actually seen. Only what she had seen in pictures or in books. She tried to pull away from him as he reached down holding something, though in the light she couldn't see what it was, but the pain ripped through her body causing her to cry out in pain.

"Easy." Was all he said as he placed his hand on her forehead with care.

He gently rubbed something on her wound, "To help stop the bleeding."

Whatever it was she immediately felt some of the pain from the cut subside.

He repeated the action to the cuts and scraps on her leg and arm. He then got up and went back to the fire. He then pulled a cloth from the pot that had been resting near the rocks that encircled the fire. He wrung the access water from them and went back to her. He removed the blanket that was covering her and lifted the cloth that was already resting on her ribs, then replaced it with the fresh one. The heat of the damp cloth soothed her aches as she relaxed slightly.

"Rest now." He said as he turned back to the fire, siting on his own blanket.

She watched as he sat on the other side of the fire. She watched as he picked up some leaves that he had sitting in a small bowl and started to tear them apart into tiny bits. He was meticulous of his task he didn't even look up at her.

She finally found her own voice. Though she had been scared at first, she some how felt at easy with him. The one thing that did worry he,r to a depth she never truly understood; Was her power had not worked. "Who are you?"

"Rest."

She kept her eyes locked on his movements almost afraid if she didn't he would be gone and this would all be a nightmare. "Please tell me."

"I will tell you all you need to know in the morning. Now rest." He said as he finally looked up and their eyes met. One scared and lost in confusion and the other wealthy with wisdom.

* * *

Andy sat starring at the fire. Willing it to help him find Prue.

"Andy?"

"I dont get it Leo. I mean they are supposed to be the Charmed Ones right? They're supposed to be the most powerful source of good. Yet _they_ desert them at a time when they are needed."

"I'm more sorry then you could know Andy. I love them all in their own special way. I don't get it either. These are the ones that can take down the Source."

"The Source?'

"The Source of all evil. He is the one behind ever attack that has ever occurred on them."

"So what you are saying that the devil himself is after them?" Andy asked as he was still unprepared for what was to come

They both starred at the fire before them each in their own thoughts of what was to come.

* * *

Phoebe tossed in her sleep as she saw over and over the image of Prue falling over the cliff and then her losing her grip and falling to the canyon below.

"**Pruuueeee**." She screamed as she bolted up from her sleep, waking everyone around her.

Piper quickly pulled her sister towards her as she tried to offer he what little comfort that she could.

"Phoebs. I got you. Let it out." He said as she wrapped her arms around her tight.

"She's gone Piper." She finally cried to her sister.

Piper didn't know how to respond to her sister so she just tightened her hold on her.

He woke from his light sleep and starred at the tent before him. He could hear one of them crying to the other. The fear in her voice filling him with more power. He watched their shadows in the tent as he felt the power surge through him.

"Phoebe? You ok?'

Phoebe just clung to her sister as she tried to push the nightmare to the back of her head.

Piper didn't miss the shadow outside of their tent that slowly made its way to them. She pulled her arms tighter around Phoebe as she tried to calm her sister.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe tried to regain herself as she took in a deep breath.

Piper looked down at her sister. With all her sisters power of site that was one thing she could not predict. She could not predict their big sister falling to her death. She held Phoebe to her as she regained her compose

"She is still alive Piper." Was all she managed between her tear, "I know she is."


	7. Chapter 7

The steam rose off the forest floor and foliage as the sun cast its warmth on the night dew. The animals awoke from their own slumber and started out for their day. The peacefulness of the morning screamed out to everything that was living, true nature at its best. The peacefulness was interrupted by the breaking sound of gunfire.

Andy has been sitting near the fire across from Leo. Each in their own thoughts of the women that they loved. At least Andy had the hope of finding Prue. They knew she was somewhere along the river. Unless that was just where her pack was. Leo didn't know anything about Piper. Were they all together? Were they even with this mad man? Maybe one of them was hurt and Prue left her pack to piggyback one of her sisters out.

The sound of gunfire broke them both from their thoughts as Andy leaped to his feet instantly going into police mood. His senses now on full alert as he rested his hand on his own gun.

Leo also suddenly looked up from his gaze. With the cliff and the forest it was hard to tell where the shot had come from.

"Come on. We gotta find them; now." Andy said quickly as he moved around the camp and quickly started to take everything down.

They had managed to get everything gathered and the fire dosed in a matter of minutes, and they were soon on their way along the riverside once again.

* * *

She woke stiff and sore. As she remembered the night before she opened her eyes wondering if the man was still there or if had all been a dream. Scanning the campsite the only thing she saw was the fire. There was no one else there, and no sign that anyone had been there.

Trying to sit up, her body protested in the way that it could, sending sharp pain waves throughout.

"Agh." She gave in to the pain and remained still. The sound of the gun going off sent panic waves to her. She remembered seeing the gun in the mans hand, and she immediately thought of her sisters.

Fighting through her own pain she slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. Catching her breath then moved to stand. Her body screaming and protesting every move she made. Once on her feet she stood crouched over not able to stand the rest of the way. Attempting her first steps she stumbled and fell back down sending more pain through her body.

Regaining her breath again from the pain she tried again to get up. It was then that she felt the hand on her shoulder holding her down. She tried to pull away from it but winced in pain and collapsed to the ground once again.

"You should not be up."

"I have to find my sisters." She stuttered out between holding in her pain.

"The spirits will watch over them."

Spirits? She didn't want spirits watching over her sisters. They were usually trying to avoid or vanquish most spirits. "I heard a gun shot. I need to get to them."

He stepped away from her and towards the fire. Dropping a rabbit near the flames. When she saw the animal she let a sigh of relief out as she realized what the shot was.

"I maybe on my retreat but I still must eat. Not all of our old ways work. And I was never very good with an arrow." He stated as he sat down to prepare the rabbit.

He once again sat to his work with care and precision, and she couldn't help but wonder at his task.

"You are wondering still who I am." He said thought not looking up to her.

She looked to his face. It was clearly showing the signs of his age, yet she could also see the wisdom there as well. "Yes." Was all she answered him with.

"Yes." He agreed as he sat down, "My name is simple. My people call me Running One. For as a child that was all I ever did. I ran every where and every time I could. I am also known as the Healing One. For as my father before me and his father before him I come from a long line of healers. I am my people's shaman." He explained, "My people have roamed these lands for hundreds of years. Every year I leave my home to return to our sacred lands. To listen to those that were before me. Let their spirits guide me so I may better serve my people. It was on this trek that I found you. I saw you fall from the cliffs above, as I had the man before you."

"The guide. Where is he?"

"I am afraid my magic could not help him. He is with the spirits even now. He was a good friend to my people. We will all be saddened with his lose."

"So you saved me."

"I found you in the river. I brought you here. When you are well enough to travel I will take you back to my village. There we can return you to your home."

"No, I need to find my sisters. The other man that was with us. He's a killer. He pushed the guide over the cliff, and I have no doubt that he also killed the other man that was with us."

"The spirits will watch over them."

"No! I don't want the spirits to watch them. They can not help them." she raised her voice as she again tried to sit up.

He looked up to her and saw her trying to sit up. "The spirits will help them. They will sense the magic within them as I did in you."

She stopped what she was doing and met his stare.

"Yes, I can see your magic. And if your sisters are like you, then I would gather that they share that magic. My grandfather would tell me tales of magic when I was younger. He would tell me of women that he had met over his years. Women that could do things that we only thought the spirits could do. I only saw it once as a boy in a woman that came to see my father. I remembered what she had said to him and I asked my grandfather about it. He told me that she came from a powerful family, and was a friend to all of us. He said that one day her family would be so strong that evil that lurks would not be able to withstand its power." He watched as he told the same tale his grandfather told him. He held her gaze almost waiting for the rest of the tale. "You have the same magic as this woman had. You and your sisters are those he spoke of. We often would speak of you but no one was certain if it was truth or myth. My grandfather believed it as I did from his teachings. And now I see it with my own eyes."

Prue lay there watching him as he told his story, and she soon realized that the woman he was speaking of, whom he had seen, was probably her great-great grandmother. Maybe even her great-great-great grandmother. For she had placed the man before her as Grams age or older.

She decided to trust this man with her secret, but before she could he finished his tale

"You are the Charmed Ones. Powerful witches." He finished though not taking his eyes off her.

She was shocked but not. She couldn't described what she was even thinking.

"And that is why the spirits will watch them."

"Can they prevent a human from harming them? The coldness in his eyes I remember all to well." Prue spoke quietly yet determined to help her sisters

"They will guide them to safety. The spirits don't always help directly, that was why I found you. It was their way of protecting you as your ancestors once protected them

"I don't understand one thing though."

"Why your powers did not work last night?"

"Yes. When you approached me I was scared and I tried to use them but nothing happened."

"That I can not explain. Many of your ancestors spoke of the same thing. The only explanation my grandfather had was that this was our sacred land. That there could be its own magic working to prevent outside magic. Which would also mean that evil magic will not work. It is the spirits way of protecting its own."

She didn't know if she felt comfort in that answer or if it scared her to death. They were in the wilderness and a man with a gun was with her sisters and she could not use her power, she could not protect them. The more she thought about it the more her fears came to the surface.

"Now, first we eat and then I will change the dressing to your wounds. And then you will rest. We can get started later today. I need to find some supplies to help with your travel."

She hadn't even realized that in their discussion he had prepared and even cooked the rabbit. They had been talking about his life and his knowledge of her family time just seemed to disappear.

* * *

Phoebe led the way along the trail checking every so often to catch a glimpse of Piper. The rope he had used the night before on her, he had now used to keep Piper close to him. He had it bound around her waist with the other end joined to him. His insurance if Phoebe tried anything. He knew that she would not run with her sister tied to him.

Each time Phoebe looked over her shoulder Piper would give her a weak smile. Letting her know that she was ok and that they would figure it out. Phoebe's words from the night before still rang in her head. Prue was alive? She never had a chance to even ask Phoebe if she had a premonition for she had managed to get her baby sister back to sleep after she had woken up screaming.

In the back of her mind Phoebe was trying to formulate a plan on how they could get away. She knew that both her and Piper were in good shape after almost a year of demon hunting and chasing. And she had a feeling that whoever this guy was that he would tire easily. He didn't look to be in the best of shape from what she saw.

Piper felt a tug on the rope around her waist before she heard any words.

"We'll stop here for a bit." He said as he pulled Piper closer to him as he looked ahead at Phoebe.

"I thought you wanted to make it to the tower before dark." Phoebe snapped back at him

"I do, but we are going to rest for fifteen minutes and then we will keep going." He answered, "but at a slower pace this time."

Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to them. As she passed by him he pulled her to him.

"Don't think I don't know what you are trying. It won't work. And if you try that again I will hurt her, and you." He sneered before tossing her away pushing her back into Piper. Who, out of pure instinct, reached up and grabbed her sister stopping her from falling. Though in doing so pulled at the wound on her arm.

Piper flinched at the pain in her arm and it was something that Phoebe didn't miss.

"Piper."

"I'm ok."

"No you're not. Here let me see." Phoebe took the makeshift bandage she had applied to Pipers arm that morning. "Starting to bleed again."

Piper looked down at her arm and quickly turned away. "Agh." Just the site of the blood made her want to be ill.

"It's not that bad Piper," Phoebe laughed at her. "There good as new." She finished as pulled down Pipers sleeve.

"Easy for you to say." she replied as she turned the attention to her sister, "Now you. How's your shoulder?"

"I bit sore but its ok." Phoebe said as she sat on the ground, pulling Piper down with her.

Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe and rested her chin on her good shoulder. "Phoebs. I was going to ask you about Prue. You said last night that she was a live." Piper whispered, "Premonition?"

"No. Just a feeling."

"I see." Was all Piper could say. They both had to come to the terms that Prue was gone. That they would have to get out of this mess on their own.

"You don't believe me?"

"Phoebe I want to you know I do."

"No. You don't." she said as he pulled from Pipers arms. "You don't think I'm right do you? You think she's dead. She's not dead Piper. I know she's alive. I have to hang on to that."

"Phoebe." Piper said as she reached out to her sister. "I'm sorry." She felt the tears breaking down to her cheeks as she looked at Phoebe crying.

Phoebe watched as Piper started to cry. They had both lost her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had that her sister was still alive. Out there somewhere alone and hurt.

He paced back listened to them whisper, but that was not all he was listening for. He was remembering what the youngest had said about their sister. _Had she survived that fall? Maybe she was now looking for them._

"You shouldn't think little brother. You could hurt yourself doing that." the voice came from out of the trees.

"Brother. You're early." He said as he greeted the man with a hug. "And I see you brought our friend."

"Hey I wasn't gonna miss out on the fun."

"Fun. Yes this will be fun." He said as he turned his attention to the two sisters who were looking up at the two newcomers in shock.

The two newcomers followed his gaze, "Oh yes. This will be fun." Was all the friend said, as he patted him on the back. "Lots and lots of fun."


	8. Chapter 8

He walked beside his mustang with the animal not even knowing his presence. They had a bond that was almost deeper then blood. It was an understanding between beast and human. One knew what the other would do before the other even did it. The once wild beast and the once wild boy had found each other when both seemed lost in the world. Now forever companions.

The horse walked with care knowing the precious cargo he was baring behind him in the man made carrier. One that the natives used many times in the past, to carry the sick or injured. All it was, was a few sturdy logs and sticks forming a slight triangle, that was then covered in the hid of an animal. Stretched out almost like a hammock.

Even he knew there was something magical about the woman that he pulled along. He could also tell by his friends' excitement. Excitement of meeting someone so important.

He never lost his footing once as he maneuvered around the pile of rocks he had only past not three days ago. Though this time he treaded with extra care, careful not to disturb his passenger.

He fell back now and then to make sure was ok, but each time he had she was sleeping. Sleeping off the drug he had given her. One that would help ease her pain during the journey. It was a natural drug found in the leaves of the underbrush of the forest. When mixed with the proper amount of a certain type of mushroom, it would give the person a natural sleepiness that would last several hours.

* * *

The sun shone high above the river that they walked along. Neither one certain of what the day would bring. Hopefully the answers they both needed.

Andy led in steadfast silence as Leo walked behind him still trying to get a reading on any one of his three charges.

"Andy. Who is this guy anyway?"

At first Andy was silent. He had not even really told Leo who they were after and yet he had as much right to know as anyone. So without even slowing or turning to face the Whitelighter, Andy began his story.

"His name is Nick Kolasis. He has been on the run ever since I was at the academy. Leaving a string of dead women in his trail." He started. Remembering the grisly photos he had seen when the man had first past through San Francisco. "No one at first knew who it was. For every time they thought they had a clue or a lead to who it was, it would be false, or the man would be somewhere else at the time."

"Maybe there was more then one."

"That's what I always thought. We would hear about the case almost everyday when we were training, and it still fascinated me when I became a rookie. There were just to many circumstances and similarities that made me think it was two, maybe even three killers. As he made his way across the country he started to make mistakes, his last one was when he stole a car. A car that was already on the hot sheet."

"So that's how you guys eventually caught him."

"Yeah. I got the call at the station and when I realized whom it was I asked the Cap. if I could be the one to go and pick him up. Only it didn't go as planned."

"He got away." Leo finished for him, though knowing that it would pain his friend to be reminded of his own mistake.

"No. He found out where he could find the three people that mean more to me then my own life. And now I know he is after them. I know they can take care of themselves Leo but this is different. This guy takes pleasure in what he does. He will find their weakness and go for each girls Achilles heal."

He looked over at Leo knowing almost what he was thinking. To get at any of the sisters was to threaten the other sisters. That was how close they had become in the past year.

"Andy I need to know." Leo asked but more stated but never finished the sentence.

Andy stopped and looked at his friend. He knew that during the war Leo had seen many a grisly acts or sights. But could he handle what he would tell him?

He turned back towards the river and watched as it caressed the rocks below it's flowing surface. In some ways it gave him the inner strength that he needed to pull on.

"At first he would just toy with them. Teasing then to do his bidding." Andy voiced though never taking his eyes off the flowing river. "Then he would stab them once. Just enough to hurt them but not in a vital area. Not enough to kill them, but enough for them to feel the pain of the wound that he inflicted. That was when he usually raped them repeatedly, stabbing or cutting them deeply in between. Though again not enough to kill them. Always in the leg or the arm." He took a breath as the pictures flashed through his mind. Though this time he saw the women replaced by those he loved.

"Andy it's ok." Leo felt his own emotions inside. He couldn't bare that happening to Piper or any of the sisters.

But Andy didn't hear him. He was caught up in the emotions that he was now riding. "When he was done he would beat them and cut them more. Though the last time it was in an area that would kill them. The throat was sliced open or the head was beaten to the point that it could not contain what was to be held inside. Or he would cut inside their legs leaving them to die slowly and painfully as the blood gushed out." Andy was almost completely lost inside his own head. Inside the killers.

Leo placed a hand on Andy's shoulder only to be suddenly faced with the barrel of his friends' gun.

"Whoa Andy. Easy."

Andy just held his stare and his gun steady and true. Almost not seeing the man before him.

"Andy. Put it down." Leo said as gentle as possible as he held his hand up. He wasn't afraid of Andy shooting him. For he knew that a bullet would not harm him, but it could harm Andy. Just the thought that he had pulled the trigger would harm him.

"Leo." Andy finally said. "Oh shit man. I'm sorry." As he lowered his gun and replaced it in it holster.

"It's ok. I don't die that easily." Leo answered hoping to make Andy feel a little better.

"Yeah, I forget. You're already dead."

There was a moment of awkward silence that passed between the two friends.

"Andy how is it that you know so much about this guy?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"One of his victims survived." Andy answered in an angry tone, one that Leo had never heard from him before. "Survived long enough to kill herself in the end. She couldn't live with the nightmares and the memories. So she bought a gun and blew her head off one night down at the wharf's."

Leo cringed at the image that Andy had just planted in his mind. "He had won in the end; He'd killed her." was all Leo heard as Andy spoke in a monotone voice. "Killed her and moved on to the next one. I still think that it is more then just Nick. I think we are dealing with more then one killer."

Leo took it all in as Andy kicked the rocks at his feet into the water. Leo knew that Prue was on his mind, almost as much as Piper was on Leo's. He couldn't imagine that happening to the one person that had touched his soul as much as Piper had.

He looked up at Andy and knew that he was feeling the same about Prue, but then he looked past Andy. Past Andy down the river banks. "Andy." Was all Leo said as he continued to stare down the river.

Andy spun around to see what Leo was looking at.

The horse walked at a steady pace as the man strode beside it. They both saw the make shift stretcher being pulled along behind the horse. Both knowing that it was used for an injured person.

Andy felt his heart leap as his hopes went ahead of what he saw, as he paused a moment before running down the edge of the river towards the horse.

* * *

She felt the warmth of the sun on her face as she slowly awoken to the gentle movement of the horse. She remembered carefully walking to the make shift stretcher that he had made for her, but as soon as she settled she was immediately asleep.

She looked up at the passing trees above her as she tried to shake off the weariness that had overcome her.

She heard as the horse suddenly got restless and stopped his motion. She tried to see what was going on but the pain throughout her body prevented any movement. She listened as the old shaman yelled at someone in his ancient language.

Andy moved closer to the man and his horse. All he wanted was to find Prue and her sisters and he was praying that this man could help him.

"Wait stop. I don't mean you any harm." He shouted. "I need your help." He called out as the man steadied his horse. As the two men approached.

He had only one way of protecting himself and the passenger he had cared for. Reaching slowly to the gun in his saddlebag he felt the coldness of the wooden handle in his palm. He slowly pulled it out of its harness and held it in his arm ready to shot at the right moment.

"Please we mean you no harm. We are looking for someone. Three women." The voice echoed through her mind as if from a dream.

"Andy?" she said quietly.

The man turned to his passenger. Did she know this man that was coming for them. He stepped back to her and crouched down. "You know this man?"

"His voice sounds like someone I know." She said.

Andy approached with more caution. He could see now that the man had another person in his hammock like stretcher. He placed his hand on his gun ready for any sudden movement. What he heard was almost music to his ears yet it still tore at his heart.

"Andy?"

"Prue?" He said as he quickly made his way to her side. "Oh god. What the hell happened?" he bent down beside her placing his hand on the top of her head.

"Long story. I think." Was all she said as she looked into his deep eyes. Tossing away any thought she had before of never seeing him again.

How long had he sat there? Making sure she was truly ok, still wishing he could hold her. He had tried at first but she cried out in pain as he held her, causing him to pull back instantly. Now they just sat by the fire her leaning against his chest as she fell in and out of sleep.

She finally tipped her head back and looked up in to his strong features. "Andy."

"Ssshhh Prue, not now. You need to rest."

"No. I need to find them Andy." It was the first time she was awake; long enough to tell him what happen. Though as she did he felt his heart grip tight as he shared a look with Leo. He knew deep down it was him; Nick Kolasis.

"Prue, tell me what happen." Andy asked as he watched her face.

He stood in the shadows as he watched her with her friends. He could see the magic in one of them and he could see something special in the other. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he had something to do with her magic.

"Prue, tell me something." Andy voiced as he drew a picture from his pocket, after Prue told him what happened with the cliff, and her falling over.

He held the picture before her though wishing that his thoughts where not true.

Prue took the picture in her hands and studied it with all her heart and soul, but at the first glance she knew who it was. It was him. The same man that had pushed the guide of the cliff and took her sisters from her.

"That's him Andy. That's the man who pushed the ranger and I left with my sisters." She said barely above a whisper.

Andy studied her face and knew deep inside himself that what she said was true. And that now his girlfriends' sisters were in grave danger.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper and Phoebe both watched as the new men looked over at them, and they both feel a cold chill run through them. They looked up and tried to inch further way from the man that was called friend, but they had their back against the log and there was no where for them to go.

"So, Nick. Who your friends?" he asked has he bent down in front of them reaching out for Pipers face. Only to have Phoebe swat it away. "And feisty too." he said as he laughed at her.

"Play time later Bill, we gotta get going." Nick said as he pulled Piper to her feet.

Bill pulled Phoebe up the whole time starring into her face before moving his eyes down her body. "Oh come on Nick you can't expect me to wait." He said with an evil grin.

Nick looked over at his brother who looked over at Bill and then back to Nick. "Fine, but take her."he shoved Piper towards him, "She's our guide." He said pointing at Phoebe, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. And as long as we have her sister she'll cooperate. Isn't that right Phoebe?" he finished as a smile appeared over his face.

Piper tried to pull away from Bill but he was too strong. She tried using her powers again but still nothing.

"Let her go you bastard!" Phoebe yelled as she quickly jumped on top of Bills back trying to free Piper, but she soon found herself lying on the ground clutching her elbow, right before she felt the boot make contact with her ribs.

"**Phoebe!"** Piper cried out as she watched her sister take the kick in the stomach. "Leave her alone. I'll go."

"Piper no!" Phoebe managed to gasp out while trying to catch her breath.

"Shut up bitch." He snarled as he kicked her again, before he turned with a tight grip on Pipers injured arm. "Come on. Lets you and me have a little fun right now."

Phoebe could only watch from where she lay on the ground. She tried to get up and go after them but she felt the pressure of someone's boot on her shoulder pushing her back to the ground, holding her in place.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn too. Right now we need you to be able to guide us to where we need to go." Nick said not letting her think that she would be missed in the fun that they would all be having.

"Besides this way you can always watch." The other man said, as they both started laughing.

Piper turned back and saw the man holding down Phoebe with his foot, pushing her to the ground. She could see the fear in her sisters' eyes.

"Ok. How about right here? That way your sister can watch." He said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly.

She said she would go, but she didn't say she would make it easy for him as she reacted in her own way. Lifting her knee and planting it in just the right spot.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he pulled her by her hair. "You want this rough, I can definitely make this rough," as he pulled out his knife and ran it down the side of her cheek. "I'm very good with this you know. I know just were to cut you so you bleed slowly and yet still keep you alive."

He moved the knife down her arm and along her stomach. She could feel the blade on her skin and she could feel her body tighten with each muscle it passed by. She was almost waiting for him to stab her.

Then he moved with such speed she didn't even realize he had let her hair go before she felt the stinging pain rip across her cheek, sending her to teh ground. She tasted the blood in her mouth mixed with some of the dirt that had gotten inside as she lay face on the ground. Then she felt him lying on top of her as he spun her over, pinning her to the ground.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. The kiss." He said as he bent down to kiss her again, but he suddenly lifted his head up as if trying to hear something., b

Phoebe flinched when she saw Piper knee him in the groin and then again when he pulled at her hair, but she panicked when she saw the knife move around her body.

"Oh he is good isn't he?" Nick asked her as he pushed at her with his foot that was still holding her down.

But when Piper flew to the ground and he got down on top of her, Phoebe turned away.

"Oh no you don't." He said bending down he pulled her face to look back at her sister. "I want you to see what he does to her. And know that that is what we'll do to you too." he said holding her down with his knee and forcing her to watch what Bill was doing to her sister.

But as Bill lifted his head the others also turned in the direction of the sound they thought they heard.

Phoebe tried to look but Nick still held her head in place. Piper tilted her head back to see what she had also heard. The first thing they both thought of was demon, but as the bushes rustled more, Piper felt the weight lift off her as she then quickly spun around to her stomach to see what was going on.

"Nick." Bill called out though not taking his eyes off the creature that was emerging from the bushes

"I see him man just backup really slowly."

"Back up slowly! Are you nuts? Look at the size of that thing. Shot it." Bill yelled as he stepped back.

Nick pulled out the gun and aimed, easing back the trigger slowly.

Phoebe felt her heart stop when she saw the creature making its way towards Piper. Bill at least was off her, but the creature was almost right on top of her.

"Piper don't even flinch a muscle." Phoebe said locking eyes with creature for half a second

"I don't plan on it Phoebe." Piper said back as she watched teh creature advance towards her

The shot rang out, but all Nick accomplished was to infuriate him more, as he stood on his back legs. His bellows could be heard throughout the forest as he stood shaking his head back and forth in anger.

"SHIT!. **Run**." Was all Bill said as they all turned and took off away from the creature, forgetting all about Piper and Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't even move. She wasn't sure if it was from terror, pain or instinct. She just lay there not moving as the beast dropped down to all fours bellowing and shaking its head in anger. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he stepped up to Piper.

* * *

Andy held Prue in his arms as she slept, but the sound of gunfire again jerked her awake and had the three men on full alert.

The next sound they heard tore at them with fear.

"What the hell was that?" Andy asked though fearing the answer.

"That was the Old One." the shaman answered casually

"Excuse me? The Old One?" Leo looked over at the man next to them.

"Yes. He can be quite angry at times, but from that I heard I would say he was hurt."

"Excuse me. Who or what is the Old One?" Prue asked as she tried to sit up further, cause a lkance of pain through her body.

He watched the pained expression on her face as she sat against her friend. "He is ten year old Grizzly bear that lives in the woods. When someone gets to near him he can get quite angry if he wants. He is not big on people, but if he is hurt, I would pray for anyone he is around."


	10. Chapter 10

Andy moved himself from underneath Prue, "I have to go."

"I know. Just bring them back to me safe and sound." Prue said as she held her eyes with Andy.

"Always." he stated as he bent over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips

Leo stood from his seat on the log not wanting for a second that Andy would leave without him. "Let's go." He proclaimed

Andy stopped in his tracks as he looked back at Leo.

"Don't even try and talk me out of this Andy, I'm coming and there is nothing you can do about it." Leo spoke with more convection then he truly felt.

Andy and Leo moved through the bushes trying to get to where they heard the sound. The sound of the Old One made them both fear for the life of the one they loved but they both continued on. Maybe in a different way for one held the heart of their Whitelighter, though to Andy they were like his sisters.

* * *

Piper had tucked her arms over her head and lay stiller then she had ever done in her life. For almost a year she had been fighting demons with her two sisters but she was never more scared then she was at that moment.

She could feel the heat of his breath on her arms as he nuzzled her with his nose. She had always heard that that playing dead with wild bears was the best way to survive, she also knew that rule did not apply to Grizzlies. All she could do was pray that Phoebe did something or he just left her alone, though she doubted the later would happen. She knew he was hurt and pissed off, and she was probably the one that would suffer the consequences.

Phoebe watched in horror as the bear pushed at Piper with his nose. Thinking fast she tried to sit up but the pain in her ribs that ran through her side prevented her from going to her sister. She quickly did the only thing she could at the time. Knowing it would infuriate the bear more she didn't care. She had to get him away form Piper at any cost to herself. Grabbing a large rock she threw it the best she could at him. Though with her own injuries she only managed to hit his leg, though accomplishing what she had in mind; getting his mind off Piper. Only now he was glaring towards her as he bellowed again.

She looked up into his eyes, with more fear then she ever felt, as he quickly made his way towards her; jaw open in anger.

Piper let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding when she felt his presence leaving her. When she dared to peak out from under her arms she felt her heart tighten as he lumbered in the direction of her little sister.

"**PHOEBE!"**

As soon as he was about to strike her he suddenly stopped. Holding his head he turned and looked in the direction of the bushes. As quickly as he had moved to get to Phoebe, he then took off down the trail in the direction that the three men had run too.

Phoebe had curled up to a ball waiting for the strike from the bear. She heard Piper yell out her name and now she was just waiting for it all to be over. But the strike she felt was not a strike at all, it was more of a pull. As she soon realized it was not the bear, but her sister.

"Oh god Phoebe. I thought I was going to lose you right before my eyes." Piper said as she hugged her sister, who was only too glad to return the hug even though it hurt like hell. Though eventually the pain in her ribs won out as she pulled away.

"Ooww. Oh god."  
"Phoebe?" Piper looked at the pained expression on Phoebes face as she then remembered the two kicks that she had taken in the ribs. "Here let me see." She said as she gently lifted her sisters' top. Only to reveal the large bruise that was already starting to form.

"It's just a bruise, I don't think anything is broken." She explained as she lightly applied pressure to the bruised area. Though even that light touch was enough to make Phoebe flinch back. "Ok, come on Phoebe we have to get out of here before either the bear come back or they do." She stated as she stood up and reached down to help up her sister.

Flinching at the movement, Phoebe took Pipers hand and pulled herself up.

Piper looked at her with concern, "You ok Phoebs?"  
"I'll live." She said back with a little sarcasm.  
"Good." Piper said as she hit her on the arm.  
"Ow! What was that for?" Phoebe glared at her sister  
"Don't you _ever _do something that stupid again. That thing could have killed you. And if you_ ever_ scare the crap out of me again like that, you won't have to worry about what the bear will do to you. You better start to worry about what I will do to you. Got it?"

Phoebe looked at her sister and could see all her fear, worry, and love in her brown eyes. "Got it. So I'll just let him kill you next time."  
"Phoebe, that's not what I meant. You could have thought of something else then have him go after you. I just lost one sister, I'm not big on losing the other one."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was just so scared I didn't know what to do."

Piper wrapped her arm around Phoebe and gently hugged her, "I know, I'm sorry too. Now come on let's get out of here."  
"Um Pipe. Where did the bear go?"  
"I'm not really sure, but if I had to guess I think a wolf scared him off."  
"A wolf?" Phoebe looked at Piper like she was crazy. "Why would a grizzly bear be scared of a wolf?"  
"I dont know. All I saw was him getting ready to strike you then he looked into the bushes and took off. I saw the side and back end of a wolf go back into the bushes."  
"Ok weirdness."  
"Yup. Now come on. Let's get out of here." Piper turned and steered her sister back in the direction they had come earlier that day. Back in the direction where they had watched their sister fall to her death.

* * *

Andy and Leo came through the bushes side by side, as they continued their fast paced hike to get to where they thought the bear was. They both just hoped that the girls were either not in the area that the bear was, or if they were that they were ok.

As they both looked left and right down the trail Leo felt almost relief wash over him, "**PIPER!"**

Piper stopped at the sound of the voice, recognizing it right away she spun around and looked into his blue eyes.

Andy turned in the other direction as Leo called out Pipers name. He sighed with relief to see both Piper and Phoebe standing in the middle of the trail ,as Leo ran towards them. Running after him he could see the pained expression on Phoebes face as thier friend hugged her as well.

"Are you two ok?" Leo aske dnot taking his arm away from Piper.  
"We're fine Leo." Piper said as he kept her arm around his waist.  
"Phoebe, you don't look so hot." Andy said as he pointed towards the cut and slight bruise in her face.  
"Thanks Andy." She said with a smile as she leaned into thier old friend.  
"Oh yeah she's great. For someone that tried to go a round with some creep with a gun, and then another one with a grizzly bear." Piper finished only to have Phoebe smack her and stick out her tongue.  
"Well the pain I saw was from more then a smack on the face." Andy said going into big brother mode.  
"Kicked in the ribs, but I'm fine, really." She explained, "Can we just go home." Thoughts of Prue entered her mind and she just wanted to go home and curl up next to Piper and cry.  
"Sure, come on. I know someone that's worried sick about you two. And we need to get all three of you out of here before Nick decides to come looking for the ones that got away."  
"Three? What do you mean three?" Piper asked praying that maybe Phoebe was right after all.  
"Prue. She's alive, but not so well. She took quite a beating falling off that cliff but she is very much alive." Andy explained

Piper and Phoebe shared a look before they both hugged Andy, "Thank you Andy. Thank you."  
"Don't thank me. Thank the man who found her and nursed her injuries. Now come on, before she worries any more."

* * *

On the way back to the river Piper and Phoebe filled in Leo and Andy on what had happened from the moment they left the base camp to the time they had found each other.

"Ok I'm with Piper. Not to bright Phoebe." Andy said, as he pulled his arm around her squeezing just enough so not to hurt her anymore then she was.  
"Ok, I know already would you guys just stop already." Phoebe retaliated

As they rounded the bend Andy could see the horse still standing in the same spot he was when they had left, but something just felt wrong some how.

As Piper spotted the horse she stepped away from Leo and ran towards him. All she wanted to do was hug her sister to make sure what Andy had said earlier was right.

Phoebe had also stepped away from Andy and followed after Piper, but at a much slower pace.

As Piper got to the horse she looked down at the make shift bed that was lying at its feet. "Andy! Where is she?" she called back as she looked around the area thinking maybe her sister was sitting off somewhere else. Some how she didn't think that was the case though. From what Andy had said Prue wasn't going very far on her own.

"Piper?"  
"She's not here Phoebe. Andy where's our sister?" she asked as the panic started to grip at her again. She could feel Phoebe standing next to her and felt her little sister grabbing at her hand.

It was then that Leo noticed the body lying on the ground in the high grass. "Andy." Leo made his way over to the body, praying that who ever it was was alive. As he approached he could see who it was.

Andy looked down at the man on the ground as he slowly came to. Handing him his water container he waited, though not with patience for him to tell them all what had happened.

"Where's our sister?" Phoebe finally questioned not wanting to wait any longer.

He looked up at her and then to Piper_, 'You too have her magic'_ he thought. He cast his eyes to Andy, "He took her. He said if you want to see her alive again you have until sunset tomorrow to find them."

Andy took in what the man said and just starred down at him. Then he stepped back towards the river, and looked up towards the cliffs and bushes,

"**YOU WANT TO PLAY YOU BASTARD!? I'LL PLAY YOUR GAME, BUT YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER I WILL KILL YOU!!'**They made their way with ease, considering the passenger one held on his back. They all stopped as they heard him yelling. He could feel the smile appear on his face knowing that the game had just gotten more exciting, as he took it to the next level.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

"How you doing Phoebs?" Piper looked at her sister

Phoebe never answered her sister as they made their way along the trail. They had left with Andy and Leo, making the guys wait for them, till the two of them had been able to travel on, which was not long fortunately. Piper thought if Andy didn't start after Prue that second he might just take off with out them. Now as they walked along the trails for the past few hours she noticed her little sister slowing, and she knew why.

She slowed her own pace to match that of her sisters starting to talk to her quietly. "Hey. You going deaf on me?" Piper asked gently.

"Uh, Oh. Sorry Pipe I was just..."

"Thinking about Prue, I know. I also know there's more to it then that. We can stop if you're hurting honey. Don't push yourself."

"No, I'm ok. We have to find her. That's all that matters right now."

"No it's not. So do you." Piper insisted as she placed her arm around Phoebes waist. "**Andy!"** Piper called out to her friend, **"**Can we stop a bit? Phoebes not doing very good." She called out to him at the front of their little train procession.

Andy turned back to Pipers voice and then walked back to where they were standing. "You ok Phoebe?"

"I'm fine, she's just worrying. We have to find Prue."

"We will, but I also have to take care of you two. If anything happens to either of you, she'll never speak to me again." He caught Leo's gaze as well, as that of the man that had helped Prue

He turned back to Phoebe, picking her up in his arms he carried her over to the horse's hammock that not that long ago Prue occupied. "There, now rest." He said as he ruffled her hair, before sharing a look with Piper and then they continued on.

The pain in her arm was now nothing more then a dull throbbing feeling. Whatever it was that the man had applied to the gunshot wound was certainly doing its job. To bad he couldn't use the same magic on Phoebes ribs. Piper looked down at her little sister and noticed her almost fighting back the weariness that was trying to over coming her. "Don't fight it Phoebs. Go to sleep."

"I don't want to. What if something happens?"

"I'll wake you. Now sleep." Piper ordered

"Only if you sleep with me." Phoebe said as she looked up at Piper, knowingher sister was just as tired as she was.

The whole encounter with the three men and then the bear. It was more then either of them should have to take in a day. Not to mention that neither one had slept much the night before. Both upset about losing Prue, and Phoebe waking up in the middle of the night, and just the unknown of what would come.

Piper just smiled down at her sister. Neither of them could really truly hide anything from the other one. She quickened her pace a bit and whispered to the man beside the horse. Bringing the animal to a stop she then went back and lay next to Phoebe, who instinctively snuggled into her arms. As they started again it was not long before either one was a sleep.

* * *

After a few stops they reached their destination for the day. It was where they were supposed to meet in the first place, but as things turned out the three had met before they were supposed to. The only thing that bothered them was that that had lost their guide and their insurance. Yet when they had run from the bear, they found something which Nick felt was even more valuable.

"Put her in the cabin. Bill why don't you scout down the trail a bit and see you can't find our friend."

"Oh this is going to get interesting isn't it pal." Bill replied as he made his way to teh small cabin

"I hope so." Nick said as he looked around him. Getting to know where everything was that he might need. Places to hide or places they could hide.

Bill placed Prue on the small cot that was set up in the cabin. _The Rangers don't come up here this time of year._ He thought to himself. _I think we should be safe for a little while yet._ He ran his hand over her cheek. "So smooth, but I know Nick has special plans for you. And I'm sure I'll get to have my own fun as well." He said as he then stepped out from the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Prue watched as he left the cabin. She didn't even have the energy to fight him back. She had tried to help the man who saved her but she was in too much pain and they easily over took her. She even tried a few times on the trail. She would push herself off who was ever piggy backing her at the time. She knew she couldn't get away. All she wanted to do was slow them down enough to let Andy catch up to them. But they had soon figured out what she was doing and when they switched they would tie her on so she couldn't fall off any more.

Now all she could do was wait for Andy and hopefully her sisters. She heard the men talk about the grizzly that attacked them and how they ran off leaving her sisters to fend for themselves. And she knew in her heart that like her, Pipers power to freeze would not work, leaving them vulnerable to attack.

* * *

Bill watched from his perch on the cliff as the small procession made its way through the woods. He smiled to himself when he saw Piper and Phoebe laying in the back of the hammock pulled by the horse.

"So I guess our furry friend never got you after all. Looks like I can finish what I started. I hope he did some damage though, for what you did to me." He said as he glared down at Pipers sleeping form. Even from that distance he could make her out as she held her sister. "And when I'm done with you, I'll have a go with your little sister, but not after we all get the pleasure of killing the cop. Oh yes, Nick as a great deal in mind for Mr. Policeman. If you're good maybe we'll let you watch."

He continued to think in his mind what he was going to do to Piper and then Phoebe. Each new idea forming a smile on his face.

He watched them until they were out of site. Then standing he walked close to the edge so he could just see them, but they would not see up to where he was.

* * *

"We should stop here for the night." Andy said breaking the silence that had enveloped the group since they had stopped for Phoebe to lay down.

They stopped with each man preparing his own task for the night. As Leo went looking for firewood he stopped briefly to just watch Piper sleeping as she held Phoebe in her arms.

"If you keep watching me like that I'll never get back to sleep." She said startling him just enough.

"I thought you were sleeping." he said as he squatted down beside her.

"No. I woke almost as soon as we stopped moving." She said as she opened her eyes and looked up into his aqua blue ones. "We stopping for the night?"

"Yeah. Andy thinks that's probably the best idea. How you doing?"

"My arms a little stiff but other then that I'm ok. Phoebes hurting, but she's to stubborn to admit it."

"Am not." Came the quiet voice of the youngest Halliwell waking up.

Leo just laughed as she spoke without even flinching a muscle or opening her eyes. "Well just stay put. I'm going to get some firewood. Andy's setting up a tent for you two. And then we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." He bent down and gave Piper a light kiss. "We'll get her back." He stated as he pulled back slightly and held her gaze with is eyes.

Bill sat on the cliff watching as they set up camp. He watched as Leo kissed Piper and then went off to the woods.

"Hmm maybe I can have a little fun here. Take out her boyfriend." He said to himself quietly, as he stood and started to make his way down the trail

* * *

"Where the hell is he?"

"Nick calm down. You told him to watch for them. Maybe he found them and is camping out watching them. Just to see what they do. You now what Bill can get like? I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at that Piper chick. He's gonna get her no matter what. Especially after she kneed him, and not to mention her sister. After all she was the one he wanted first, before you stopped him.

"I know. I just wish he had come back. We have to go over the plan to get us out of these woods and out of this country. It's not going to be much longer till the cops figure out it wasn't just me killing those women."

"True. But we can still have a little fun." He said as his eyes and head drifted towards the cabin.

"No, not yet. I want to make her boyfriend watch as we work our magic on her. Then Bill can have the pleasure of killing the cop."

"In front of her sisters I'm sure. That's the part he enjoys. When he has an audience."

"I think he does his best work when he has the attention of someone his victims know." Nick said as they both laughed at what Bill had done in the past and would certainly do in the future.

* * *

Darkness descended on the camp as Leo started the fire. He wondered and prayed that Prue was ok. He didn't know how Piper or Phoebe would take it if they found her dead._ 'Stop it Leo. You'll find her'_ he thought to himself as he got the first spark going. Adding some dry twigs and leaves and blowing lightly on the small flame he soon had a roaring fire blazing.

"You're pretty good at that." Andy said from behind him as he sat down beside him

"Learned it when I was younger. Before the war."

"I figured."

"Where the girls?"

"The Shaman is doing something for Phoebe to help the pain in her ribs. Pipers with them."

"I see. Does he think they're broken?"

"No. Cracked maybe, but not broken. She should be ok in a few days. And Piper's bullet wound is healing nicely with whatever that stuff was he put on earlier today."

"I see." Leo acknowledged as he stared into the fire.

They sat in silence before it was broken by the sound of a sweet voice. To Leo it was the sweetest, as he felt the arms wrap around his upper body and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What you two doing out here all alone?"

"Just waiting for you two." He replied as he pulled her around to his lap, and planted a kiss on her lip tenderly.

"Eww. Get a tent you two." Phoebe complained as he slide in next to Andy who protectively put his arm around her.

"You ok?" he asked looking down at her.

"I will be. That guy is amazing when it comes to this kinda stuff."

"Well he was in and out of there a few times, and back and forth to the fire once we had it going. All Leo and I could do was watch when he was out here."

"Trust me Andy you don't need to worry, he was great. He applied some more of that paste to my arm and put something on Phoebes ribs and then had her rest a bit with a hot wet cloth on them. No harm done. Then he wrapped her ribs so she wouldn't have any discomfort in the night." Piper explained as she could see Andy going into big brother mode, which he usually did around Phoebe especially.

"Ok. I'm busted." He laughed as Leo reached for the pack of hot dogs, "Anyone hungry?"

"Oh yes please. I could eat a horse." Phoebe said only to hear the neighing of the mustang that had been her friend and carrier for the past few hours. "Present company excluded of course. I love you Thunder." She said over her shoulder blowing him a kiss. The next thing she felt was the wet kiss on her neck and cheek coming from her new friend.

"Thunder likes you." Was all he said as he sat across from the four outsiders. Outsiders to him, for this was his peoples land.

"Yeah well, I like Thunder too. But I don't think I'm his type." Phoebe laughed as she reached up and patted Thunder's nose.

They sat silent as their hot dogs cooked on the open fire. Then as they ate in silence Leo stood up.

"I'm going to get some more wood to last the night. I'll be right back." He spoke as he then bent and kissed Piper again. "Love you." He whispered so only she could hear. Or so he thought, as he caught a glimpse of Phoebe and Andy both rolling their eyes and trying to hide their laughter.

He was waiting for the right time as the sun had set and the darkness blanketed the earth. Then he saw his chance as he moved away from the camp._ 'Now my friend. Now it's your turn'_ he thought as he silently followed the man though the woods.

Leo picked up a few logs that he felt would last them through the night, but he stopped as he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned to catch the glistening of the blade as he swiped at him.

Stepping back he missed the slashing motion of the steel blade, and looked into the cold eyes of his advisory, as he just tried to stay ahead of him. With his powers not working he didn't want to risk getting killed by the sweeping blade.

"I'll cut you in little pieces, then show your girlfriend your head, right before I do with her as I will."

"Not in this life time pal." Leo said as he pulled back from another knife attack.

The sudden movement in the bushes caught both their attentions as the grizzly, that had once stopped Bill from raping Piper, now stood on his hind legs bellowing at the two men fighting.

Before either one could move the rush of his massive paw struck knocking them both to the ground. Sending them and the knife to the ground. Reacting quickly he grabbed the knife and held it up to his defense as the bear mauled the man beside him.

Piper quickly lifted her head at the sound of the angry bear. She knew somehow who it was that was raging in the forest around them, but her heart tightened as she spoke the words no one truly heard. "Leo." She was scared to lose him, as she knew that without his powers, he was as vulnerable as a mortal was. And he could not escape death if it came.


	12. Chapter 12

The fired roared around them casting shadows throughout the tree line. Their voices carried above the trees and through the night sky. Laughter here and a deep voice there. Plans were heard to all that was with listening distance, as they worked out what needed to be done the next day.

She lay there listening as they worked out what they needed to do. She pulled the thin blanket over her as she thought of her sisters. She knew they were probably worried about her now, as she was still about them. Were they all right? Were they hurt? She couldn't get the image of Phoebes face and the look of terror in her eyes when she watched her fall over the cliff. It was all she could think of when she first woke up next to the fire.

She knew she had to some how help Andy and her sisters by getting away from these three guys. Though she knew at that moment that it was only two. She could tell by the tones in their voices that their friend had not yet returned.

"Where the hell is he?"

"He's probably camped out for the night. You know him."

"Yeah Nick I know him, he can also be stupid at times. He wants those two back. And he will stop at nothing to do that."

"Relax, if he's not back in the AM then one of us can go look for him. In the mean time get some sleep, I'll watch our guest for a while, but I don't think she'll be going anywhere the way she is."

"Must have been quite the fall."

"At least fifty feet. I can't believe she survived." Nick answered as he started into the fire

"Yeah well, it looks like it was for nothing after all. She could have saved herself the pain and died then."

They sat silent for a bit longer before Nick stood up. "Get some sleep brother. Tomorrow could be an interesting day." He said as he made his way to the cabin.

She heard the door creak open and lay still, pretending she was a sleep. Hoping that that was enough to keep him away from her.

"Prue I know that trick. I heard you moving in here earlier. I know you're awake."

"Just leave me alone." She said quietly.

"Here drink this." He said as he sat on the bed beside her, holding her head slightly up to give her the water jug.

After some persistence she finally took a drink.

He took out his knife and ran it down her arms almost feeling the power that ran through him. "I can make this very painful Prue or not. All you have to do is cooperate until tomorrow. Then it will all be over."

"Over my ass. You're gonna kill us anyway. Let me tell you, neither my sisters nor I will go with out a fight."

"I hope not. Makes the game that much more challenging." He said as he bent down and kissed her violently.

She tried to pull away from him but she was too weak still from her injuries.

He pulled back and stared down at her, though suddenly lifting his head and then ran to the door.

The sounds echoed through the woods. The growls and the screams of pain and panic.

"What the hell is that?"

"I think that's your friend the bear."

"I shot it. It should be dead!" Nick said as she looked out to teh dark forest

"I think all you accomplished was pissing it off." His brother teased him

"Ok, but what was that other sound? It sounded human."

"Well if we're lucky it was one of them. If we're not, it was Bill."

The two men stood their ground as they tried to get a fix on where the sound was coming from, but in the woods sounds tended to bounce from one area to another.

Prue tried to sit up on the cot but the pain to her ribs was more then she could take as she lay back down listening. She could hear the growls of the bear and the screams of someone in extreme pain, but then it all just stopped.

* * *

Piper and Andy quickly stood and turned to the sound behind them.

"Piper, you and Phoebe stay here." He quickly said as he drew his gun and started for the trees.

"Andy." She started after him

"Piper I mean it. Stay here."

Piper could feel Phoebe taking her hand in hers, and she could also feel her sisters fear.

"Piper, he'll be ok. Let Andy do this."

"Phoebe I can't, Leo doesn't have his powers right now. None of us do. If anything happens, he can't heal himself."

"He's fine Piper. We have to believe that." Phoebe said to her sister, giving her hope that Leo was ok

Piper just stood there and watched in the direction that Andy had gone. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast she thought the sound alone would alert the bear to their presence.

"The Old One is very angry." He said solemnly. "But he will not hurt your friend."

Piper looked at the man as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Ok. Did you just hear someone screaming?"

"It was not your friend. The Old One lives in with the spirits. Some times he helps them when they need some help. That's all he was doing with you earlier."

"Um, he was about to eat my sister for lunch." Phoebe said in disbelief of what he was saying.

"No. He just smelled her, to get her essence. Had you not thrown the rock you would not have enraged him more."

"Ok but he sounds pretty PO'd right now." Phoebe said still not truly believing the man.

"There is more anger in him then before."

It was then that Andy and Leo came charging out of the trees.

"Ok that is one pissed off bear." Andy said as he placed himself between Phoebe and the woods.

"Leo if it wasn't you screaming." Piper said as she held her arms around him

"One of the guys that took Prue. Blond hair. Blue ball cap. That's about all I saw."

Piper looked at Phoebe, "Bill."

"Leo is he." Piper started to ask

"Definitely yes."

"Leo, you're bleeding." Phoebe noticed as Piper then drew her gaze to his shoulder.

"Its ok. He just scratched me."

"Come. I will give you something for that." the man said once again coming out of nowhere.

Piper and Phoebe stepped closer as they both kept their eyes on the woods. The heard the rustle of the trees and then looked into the ice blue eyes of the white wolf. The same one from before.

"Piper?"

"I see him Phoebe." She said quietly. As they then watched him turn around and disappear as quickly as he had appeared.

Andy turned back to Piper and Phoebe knowing they were both scared.

"Why don't you two get some sleep. Leo and I'll keep watch tonight."

After the day they had neither sister argued as they made their way inside the tent. Piper gently wrapped her arms once again around Phoebe. Who snuggled against her sister as she had many times in the past.

"Piper."

"Yeah?"

"We will find her right?"

Piper was silent a moment as she was not certain how to answer her sister. "We'll find her Phoebs. We'll find her." she said though deep inside she had a feeling. A feeling that she had not yet decided if it was good or bad. A feeling they would find Prue. She just wasn't sure if they would find her alive.


	13. Chapter 13

The steam rose off the tent and the brush that lay around them as the smoke from the fire rose gently and aimlessly to the sky. The sun was peaking through the last few clouds from the rain the night beforen giving everything around it an almost sparkle quality.

She rolled over and found the place next to her empty. She opened her eyes to verify that she was alone. Though she could now smell the campfire outside she drew her own conclusion of where her sister was, and knowing this she rolled over and closed her eyes, as her thoughts turned to Prue.

"Hey Leo."

"Hey Andy. How you sleep?  
"Didn't. I was to worried about that damn bear."

"Well according to our friend he won't be coming back. If only to protect us. Or more specifically the girls."

"I know. I was just thinking about Prue. I've finally learned her big secret and we've dealt with it. And now we've made tracks on a somewhat normal relationship. And then this." Andy said as he starred down into his cup of coffee. "The thing is, this isn't even supernaturally related. This is _MY_ world, not hers. All this time, since she told me, I was the one that was afraid of her world. And yet mine is just as bad. Maybe worse."

Leo sat and listened to his friend. He knew how Andy felt in some ways. The forbidden love. Yet Andy's and Prues wasn't forbidden, not like Piper and himself. "At least you have the choice to be with the one you love Andy. Piper and I don't even have that choice, or chance for that matter. Witches and Whitelighters; Not allowed."

Andy didn't even look up from his cup. He knew Piper and Leo had some obstacles to get around, but inside he had a feeling that one day it would all work out.

"Andy how do you want to do this? Today I mean. Pipers ok. The bullet just grazed her but I'm worried about Phoebe. There's no telling what damage was done to her ribs when that guy kicked her. Sure the Shaman said they were just cracked. But if she moves around to much she could do damage if she's not careful."

"I know, I thought of that. I was thinking of letting the four of you stay here and I'll go after Prue. I was going to leave before you got up, but in knew if I did they would be pissed to say the least."

"You could say that." Leo laughed at Andy's comment knowing that both Piper and Phoebe would go after him. "You know Andy, there really isn't a way to keep them here. They will go after Prue anyway."

"I know. That's one reason I never went. At least this way we'd be together."

"Who'd be together?"

"Hey you. Sleep well?"

"Um yeah. Where my sister?"

"What she's not with you?" Andy felt his adrenaline pumping. He had been up all night and hadn't hard a thing.

"No. If she was why would I ask. Where's my sister?" she said sarcastically.

Andy and Leo both stood up and began to search the area.

"Maybe she just went to the bathroom." She said as he crawled from the tent.

"No. I was up all night. No one came out of that tent this Morning."

"What you don't pee? Maybe she left when you were going yourself."

Andy glared back at her as she stood up and made her way to the fire. She was worried but she wasn't about to panic. Not yet anyway. She could have gone to the bathroom. But why hadn't Andy seen her?

* * *

She had crawled silently out of the tent and saw no one around. She looked down at Leo's sleeping face as she past his tent quietly. She heard Andy off in the distance and knew what he was doing. But she just needed to time to herself. She would be back before any of them even noticed she was up, let alone gone.

She wandered through the woods just listening to the sounds of the forest waking up. It was a sound she missed as an adult. And a sound she knew Prue missed. She was never the outdoors type. Always one to stay in the city whenever she could.

But on this day she embraced the sounds of the birds waking up and the rustle of a small animal over there. She recalled what the Shaman had said to her and her sister the night before. That the bear was helping the spirits, but if that was the case, _what about the wolf?_ She thought to herself. Was he also helping the spirits? Neither one of them had said anything to any of the guys about the wolf. They both figured it would just get them more worried then they already were.

She walked along the path further until she came to what she was really looking for. She could see the marks on the tree where the bear had slashed at the bark. Leaving his mark for all to see. But as she stepped over the last log she stopped and starred at the ground before her. She could see the blood covering the ground. The bits of what she assumed where parts of human remains. She followed the trail of blood until it disappeared into the brush. She stood her ground as thoughts ran through her head. They had been so lucky not to lose Leo to that bear.

* * *

"Leo check over there. I'll go this way." Andy said as he pointed in one direction then the next.

She sat waiting by the fire while they went in search of her sister. Starring down at the open flames her thoughts turned to both her sisters. She couldn't believe in the past year since they received their powers back how close they had come. _'Grams would never believe it'_ she thought.

She was startled from her thoughts from a hand on her shoulder.

"She will be ok. The spirits are around. They will watch over her. As they will with the other."

"Prue. They will watch her too?"

"Yes. Your ancestors protected them many times. This is their way of returning the favour."

She sat a bit longer praying that the Shaman was right.

* * *

She had lost track of time as she sat on the log starring down at the blood. But she was jerked from her thoughts as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She looked up in to his eyes and saw the love there instantly. She fell into his arms as he crouched in front of her pulling her to him. Protecting her as he always had done.

"It's ok Piper. I got you know. No one is going to hurt you." He said as he held her in his arms.

Always the frail one he thought as she rocked the middle sister back ad forth. He knew she was trying to be strong for Phoebe. But sometimes a person just needed to let it all out.

She finally regained her composure as she pulled back from him, wiping away her own tears.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I. I just saw Leo in that blood and then Phoebe. They had both come so close to losing their lives to that bear."

"But they didn't. And I know of a little sister that is sitting back at the camp that is _very worried_ about you. Not to mention this guy I know." Andy added as he tried to get her to smile.

She sniffed back the final few tears before standing up.

Andy pulled his arm around her waist as they made their way back to the camp. As they entered the small clearing he watched as Phoebe locked eyes with her sister and stood up, before making a slight run to her, pulling her into her arms.

"Don't you _EVER_ do that again." Phoebe scolded as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder as the two still embraced.

"I won't." Piper acknowledged her sisters' anger as she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight.

* * *

Prue opened her eyes feeling the pain that was echoing through her body. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the bear and someone dying. She looked down at the floor and could see the two sleeping bags tousled and untidy. _'So they slept in here'_ she thought. She wasn't sure if that thought comforted her or scared her. She knew they had only slept inside because of the bear, but she didn't like the idea of them being so close.

The door swung open and she met the gaze of the brother. She had not yet learned his name but she was certain before it was all over she would.

"We're moving. Seems my little brother is a little worried about our friend Bill. Then you know what it's like to worry about siblings don't you Prue? Bill had one of them for his pleasure. I won't ruin the fun and tell you which one. I'll let that eat at you. Knowing that he had her unwillingly." He taunted her as he reached down and picked her up.

She felt a wave of pain through her ribs as she cried out in pain. Her back still hurt from the bruises, as did the pain in her ribs. Her arms still hurt like hell as it hung loosely by her side as he piggybacked her from the cabin.

"I have a special surprise for your boyfriend Prue. I just can't have you around to warn him, or for him to find you. Don't worry you'll be safe with my brother." He said as he ran his hand cupping her cheek in his palm, "that is if he doesn't get bored first." He laughed

"Come on little brother lets just take her to where we need her and get back here." He said, almost agitated by the way his brother played with her. He just wanted this to be over with. He knew it was Bill that was killed by the bear and he didn't want to wait around to get his turn with the animal.

The three made their way through the woods to a ravine. Stopping to look across at the other side. Though the only way across was on old wooden bridge held up only by its ropes.

"Well this could be fun. This was not on the map."

"Well it is now brother. Let's just get across." Nick said as he started out across the small bridge.

With every step it swayed under their weight. The creaking sound it made just made them all realize how unstable it truly was.

Reaching the other side Nick turned around looking back the way they had come.

"Give me a hand here will ya. I have a little idea." He said as he made his way quickly back to the start of the bridge.

Soon the two had the ropes on either side cut thinly as they then moved back further into the bushes. There they sat waiting almost for those that would soon follow.

Prue felt her heart tighten as she watched what they did. Each slice to the ropes made her heart tighten worse. Then they stopped. It was as if they wanted Andy to follow them across. Then she realized taht they didnt want him to cross. He would get so far and then the ropes would break, sending him to his death to the gorge below.

* * *

They had packed up their camp and started back along the trail from the night before. Andy led the pack with Piper and Phoebe behind him, who were walking along side Thunder. Behind them a bit was Leo and the Shaman. Andy felt safer with the girls between them for some reason, and he knew that if he had to, Thunder would also do his part in protecting them.

After several hours Phoebe found herself crawling into the small hammock behind Thunder as she felt the pain in her ribs intensify.

"You ok honey?" Piper slowed her pace and looked down at her sister

"Yeah, I just need to rest, and I don't want to have to get everyone to stop. I'm fine. Piper Il just need a rest."

"Don't lie to me Phoebe."

"Honest Piper, I'm just a little sore. Really I am." Phoebe said as she looked up at her sister.

Piper looked down and knew that Phoebe was sore, but she didn't want to get into it. She had taken the precaution she needed in laying down and that alone made Piper a bit more at ease. Piper looked back at Leo and shared a look that amused them both. There was always something about the youngest Halliwell that made everyone laugh, even when she was hurt.

They stopped at the small bridge that stood between them and the gorge.

"Ok now what?" Piper asked almost fearing what Andy would say.

"Now? Now we go across." Andy replied

"Are you _nuts_? I'm not going across that." she protested. She looked down to Phoebe for support but found her sister sleeping peacefully. "Trust you to sleep on me know Phoebs." She said as she then turned her gaze back across the gorge.

"Come on Piper, we'll go together." Leo said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Piper looked across and took a deep breath. "Fine, but if you let go I'll kill you." she said

"Fine, but just remember. I'm already dead." Leo answered back as he squeezed her to him.

"Why don't we have Thunder go across first with Phoebe. Then the rest of us can go across by twos." He finished as he looked at Piper.

"I will go last." The Shaman said as he looked across to the other side.

"Fine." Andy acknowledged as he led Thunder to the start of the bridge.

At first the Mustang didn't move, that was until the Shaman said something to him. Then he made his way slowly across the moving bridge carrying with him his cargo of the youngest Charmed One.

As the bridge creaked and swayed the horse did not falter in his movements, finally reaching the other side.

As soon as Thunder was half way across, Andy started his way across the bridge. Holding on to each rope at his sides Andy too, slowly made his way across. With each creak and grind of the weight to the ropes.

Leo and Piper started out as Andy to got half way across, but as Andy was almost to the other side, they all spotted a figure standing at the mouth of the bridge.

"Well, well. We meet again cop. Been what? At least three days now."

Andy frozen in his tracks as the man stood just out of his reach. He looked past his shoulders and could see the other man with a knife to Prues throat.

"I'd like you to meet my brother, Mic. And let me assure you he is just as handy with a knife as I am." He laughed, as his meaning did not get by Andy who was locked in a stare with Prue.

"Now I would have loved to delay this game. But in some ways now I have a double edge sword here. I have your girl and her sister. So I don't think I need anymore do you?"

"You touch them and so help me god." Andy challenged

"God is the only one that will be able to help you now cop." He said as he pulled his knife and cut the last few fibers of the bridge.

Leo and Piper watched in horror as the man spoke at Andy.

"Piper run." Was all Leo said as he pushed her back towards the direction they had come.

Piper watched as the man from a few days ago, the man who had sent her sister to her death. The man who was willing to let his friend rape her or her sister, stood on the other side talking to Andy. As she saw the knife appear she knew she had to hear what Leo had been shouting at her. So she turned back and ran towards the Shaman.

Andy quickly took in what was around him. He knew in a pinch he might be able to hang on to the bridge as it fell, but at that distance from the other side, the impact there alone could jar him loose and send him to his death. As he thought of a plan in his head the ropes cut loose sending them all cascading towards the raging river below, and the gorge wall on the other side.

* * *

So did Andy think of a plan to save himself before he plunged to his death? What about Piper and Leo? Did they too make it back to the other side before the ropes were cut...Or like ANdy thought for himself, did the impact alone jar them lose sending them to thier certain death...

Yes I know mean.. However whats REALLY mean is that as I am editing this story I just realized that this will be the last part as I leave on my Birthday Vacation today for Disneyland, Dodger Game, Knotts Berry Farm, San Diego, Las Vegas, THe Phantom of the Opera ON my 40th and plaecs between Vegas and Western Canada on the way home I won't be able to post until at LEAST May 21st...Oh yeah I can hear it all now.. yikes...So send me replies and you can yell at me and i'll get them all when i get home...I will make you this promise.. IF i can get to a computer the doesn't cost me to use it.. I'll post the next chapters...Scouts honour!!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok yeah I know it wasn't very nioce of me to leave you hanging like that and then take off on vacation... I'm back from vacation.. YAY! ok for you not me hehehe. I had the BEST birthday every, though seeing the Phantom of the Opera in Vegas had a VERY LARGE part in that hehe. That aside Disney, Vegas and everything in between and to home was GREAT...Now.. here we go.. part 14...

* * *

Prue looked on as he had taunted Andy. She had seen a sleeping Phoebe briefly as they hauled her from the brush they had hid in. She was relived to see her sister alive at least, but she didn't know how hurt she really was. All she knew at that moment was that she was sleeping and seemed unharmed. What she didn't like was the paleness of her features and that she was lying in the bed that was once her own.

As she past by the mustang he turned his head as if recognizing her. And then watched as she was drawn towards the edge of the cliff. He kept her in his sight as the one man stood behind him. He would wait for his opportunity and then he would do what he needed to do. He could hear the spirits speaking to him. Telling him of their plan

Prue could only watch, as the knife was held under her chin. And as he cut the last bit of rope, she watched in horror as the bridge fell.

"**ANDYYYY!"** she screamed, as she tried to break free to reach the one man who loved her and never left her, but Mics hold was to tight and she could not go any further forward.

Her world went in slow motion as she watched the other end of the bridge slam against the cliff wall on the other side. Almost bouncing Leo and Piper like rag dolls.

"**PIPERRR!"** she cried out, as she watched her sister lose her grip and fall towards the river, only stopped at the last minute by Leo's firm grasp on her wrist.

She felt everything in her tighten as she watched him struggle to hold on to her and not let go, as he himself hung on to the rungs of the bridge.

* * *

"Piper hang on to me!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You have to. I'm not letting you go. Now reach up with your other hand and grab on to my leg." Leo ordered her as he looked down at her. "**Piper grab hold**!"

Piper tried not to look down but out of instincts she did. "Oh god." She panicked, "**Leo!"**

"Don't look down. Look up. Look at me Piper."

Piper quickly averted her gaze away from the raging river and into his determined face.

"O,k now reach up and grab hold of the bridge." He held her gaze as if walking her through each move.

Piper closed her eyes as she reached up with her other arm and grabbed hold of what was left of the broken bridge.

"Now Piper I'm gonna put your hand on the rung here. When I do I'm going to let you go."

"**NO! LEO!"**

"It's ok. You can hang on then. Then you are going to have to pull yourself up to me. I can grab the top of your shirt and pull, but we both have to do this Piper. We can, I know we can. After everything we've been through in the past year, this is a walk in the park." He assured her as he moved her hand to the bridge. "Grab on Piper. I don't know how long this thing can hold us."

Piper grabbed hold of the bridge and started to pull herself up as Leo pulled her by her shirt collar. She soon felt the rungs under her feet as she stopped and breathed in a deep breath.

"Ok honey almost there. Now use the bridge as a ladder climbing one step at a time. I got you, I promise I won't let go."

Each step she took she could almost feel her confidence building as she also felt her fear. She knew Leo was right beside her for she could feel his hand on her back with each step she took. All she did was look into the ragged rocky cliff face. Not up, not down, just straight ahead, wondering how much further it would be until they reached the top. Her own question was answered when she felt a hand on her shirt collar once again and someone pulling her up the final few steps.

As she reached the top she felt his strong arms embrace her as she wrapped her arms around him tight, never wanting to let go.

"Ok. I got you. We're ok Piper. We're ok." Leo spoke to her as he rocked and held her close to him.

He knew he was so close to losing her in that fleet second, had he not grabbed her in time. It was the most scared he had ever been in his entire life. Losing the one he had finally found.

* * *

Prue watched as Leo held Piper in his hand. And then as they two of them slowly made their way up what was left of the bridge. As they climbed to the top she let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Clpsing her eyes saying a quiet thank you.

"Well, looks like your sister got lucky. Can't say the same for your boyfriend though." He taunted as he looked over the edge down to the river. Nothing but rock and water. "Shame really. I was really starting to like the kid too. Made a good challenge." He finished as he stood back and turned to her. Though the first thing he noticed was not her, "Mic. Where's the fucking horse?" he asked with anger in his voice.

Mic spun around to see the empty space behind them, "What the hell? It was there a minute ago."

"Well it sure as hell isn't there now." He yelled back.

Nick reached out and grabbed Prue pulling her towards him. "Go find it." He ordered, as he pushed her to the ground. "You stay right there."

* * *

He had moved soundlessly away from the three. He knew the trials better then any man ever would. Finding where he wanted to be he stepped behind the brush and knelt down to the ground out of site.

He had moved with ease not even waking his passenger, but he also knew that she would wake eventually and she would wonder where everyone else was.

She stirred sooner then he thought she might, as he felt her lightweight on the back of his hammock.

"Piper?" she asked as she sat up slowly. She could tell by the angle she was on that she was lying almost flat. She pushed the blankets off her body and crawled out of the hammock, finding the ground right at her own level. She looked up and saw Thunder looking back at her, almost willing her to come to him, but come quietly.

She crouched down and made her way to his head on all fours. She could see Prue sitting on the ground with Nick standing just in front of her. "Prue." She whispered. _But where's the other guy?_ She thought as she quickly scanned around. Not waiting to find out, she quickly and as quietly as she could, she rolled into the underbrush out of his site.

As soon as she was under cover Thunder stood up slowly and again quietly. Moving further forward he left her there, hidden in the brush.

* * *

"You find it yet?" Nick called out to his brother

"He couldn't have gotten that far. He's pulling a makeshift bed with a passenger. And it's a fucking horse. It has to make noise when it walks."

"Just find her. I don't give a damn about the damn horse." He yelled back. He did give a damn. For now they had a way to take the girls with them without carrying them, slowing them down.

He turned back and saw Prue looking behind her to where Piper was on the other side, and to where she had last seen Andy.

"There is no other way around Prue. She'll never get to you now with out going all the way back down to the base camp and then back up this side. And by the time they do that," He whispered right in her ear, "the four of us will be long gone." as he pulled her back to listen to him by her hair. "And there is no way he survived that fall. You may have been lucky with yours, but that's over 100 ft. And between us; I don't think that river looks all that friendly."

He turned to the sound of hoofs on the rocks.

"You found them." he grinned knowing now he had his guide back and his control over both sisters.

"No, I found the horse. She's not there."

"Excuse me?" he felt the rage inside him build.

"She's not here. I looked everywhere if she's up here at all, she's probably half way down the mountain by now."

"And she will be. Phoebes like that. She runs scared at anything remotely dangerous and scary." Prue said as he looked to the two men.

"**Shut up!"** he scorned as he pulled back his hand and struck her hard across her face, sending her to the ground.

Phoebe almost jumped out right then as she saw Prue take the hit because of her. _Just give your self up Phoebe and then you can at least be with Prue. _But her other side was telling her something different. _Stay put and you can help her later. Just wait for Piper and Leo to get here._

* * *

He paced back and forth trying to decide what to do. He knew he was running out of time and had to hurry if he wanted to get out of the country. He knew the cop had probably told people where he was going and where to start the search.

"Come on." He said angrily as he pulled Prue to her feet and practically threw her in the hammock behind the horse. He then walked to the horse and starred him in the eyes. "I have a feeling that you are a lot smart then I gave you credit for. So here are your choices. You cooperate with me, or I kill her. Got it?"

Thunder starred back at him not making a movement or a sound. He then broke the stare and stared forward on the trail ahead of him.

"Smart horse." Nick said as he stepped in so he was in line with Prue.

* * *

"Leo. What are we going to do?" Piper asked as she watched the horse step away once again. Only this time she knew at least Prue was with Phoebe, or so she thought.

"There is another way around." The Shaman said as he stood and watched as the two held each other. Even he was afraid that this time the spirits would not be able to help them.

Piper and Leo both looked up at the older man as he just turned towards the side path, heading in another direction. Looking at each other quickly, they stood up and followed after him.

* * *

She lost track of time as she followed along quietly behind them. Keeping off the main path and out of any light that may cast her shadow out, in case they looked back. She could almost make out Prues figure in the small bed. She knew that her oldest sister was probably wondering where she disappeared too, but she had to keep following them. Waiting to see if she would get her chance to let Prue know she was close by.

She stopped as one disappeared yet the horse kept moving. She couldn't take the chance that he had somehow spotted her and was coming back around. Or that he just stopped to pee. Meaning that she could walked right by him.

She waited as Thunder and Prue got further and further away. She couldn't wait any more. She had to take the chance. She had to stay with Prue.

She had taken about five steps forward when her world spun on its own small axis as an arm grabbed her from behind, at the same time that a hand was flung over her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand on her mouth was holding it in.

As she tried to pull away from who ever it was behind her she lost her footing and fell forward hitting her head on the rocks. Soon her world went black as her last thoughts were of her sisters.


	15. Chapter 15

Piper and Leo followed the Shaman, to what Piper felt was forever. She just wanted to get across to the other side and get her sisters back. She knew they were both hurting in their own way, much as she was. The fall on the bridge had banged her up more then she had gotten in a fight with any demon.

They continued their hike further down the rivers edge. Every now and then Piper would look over the edge thinking of how close she had come to falling over the 100ft drop to the waters below. Then her thoughts turned to one who was not so lucky. _'Oh Prue. You finally got him back in your life and revealed our secret. Only to have him lose his life to a mortal; not a demon or anything that is supernaturally related. Just an average bad guy.' _Piper thought as she followed behind the Shaman.

"Piper." Leo came up behind her and placed his arm around her waist.

"I just want to them both back Leo."

"I know honey. It'll work out, wait and see."

"I hope your right." She said as she leaned into his arm and his love.

They continued along the edge and both Piper and Leo noticed the gradual decline in the slope, as they got closer to the water.

Piper walked as her thoughts turned again to her sisters and Andy. She looked down again at the raging river below her. Though not seeing the root that she felt herself falling over. She felt herself falling to more then just the ground.

"**Piper!"** Leo cried out as he watched her fall to the ground. The thing that scared him more was the way she fell. She tripped on the root and then she rolled to her left, as she then rolled right over the edge.

He reached towards her as she ftripped, but unlike the incident on the bridge, he was unable to grab her in time. He watched helplessly as she fell over the edge and into the raging river below.

* * *

Prue woke but kept her eyes closed as she thought of where Phoebe was. She had seen her sister in the hammock before the horse disappeared, but now she was gone. _Had she run off afraid of what might happen?_ She wondered that question but she knew deep inside that Phoebe would be the last person to leave them hanging in a lurch.

She looked around and the first thing she noticed was that Mic was not around. Maybe he was further ahead then right beside the horse as Nick was. She looked up to his steeled jaw and wondered what he would do now. Andy was dead and Phoebe was missing. So what reason did he have to keep her alive?

She kept her cool but she didn't stop worrying. That was until he reined in the mustang to a halt.

He looked down and saw her looking up at him. "Not much further Prue. Then everything will be done. You will be free from our hold and we will be half way to Canada."

She looked up at him realizing his meaning behind his words; not much longer. She knew that he had full intentions of killing her. And without her power there was not much she could do to stop him.

* * *

She felt every bump and every rock that she hit on the way down. She tried everything she could to grab hold of any little branch that stuck out from the side of the cliff, but as of yet she had no luck.

Piper felt the water enclosed around her as she sank further to the bottom. Yet at the same time she felt the current sweep her along the river in her rage, carrying through anyone that would disturb her path.

She felt herself being pulled under further as she was swept down the river. She tried to pull herself to the surface but she only managed to get herself more tired, as she felt the the water burning her throat and a darkness decend around her.

Leo ran as fast as he could down to the river, trying to get ahead of Piper. Finally reaching where he wanted to be he reached out and grabbed at her arm.

Using as much strength as he could, he pulled her ashore ,before she was lost to him forever.

"Come on Piper don't you leave me know." He said as he began CPR.

He continued for a few more moments until he felt her shake underneath his hands.

She tried to gasp for air but something was still blocking her airway. She felt Leo sit her up so she could get the water out and the air in to her lungs with more ease.

"Ok, short breaths honey." He said as she rubbed her back trying to get the air back to her and back to some normal breathing "You ok?" he asked as she took in a few more breaths and looked up to him.

"Yeah." Was all she said. Realizing how lucky she really was, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's twice you've saved me."

"What demon hunting doens't count?" he gave her a smile and got one back in return.

After a few minutes he stood up and took her hand in his, "We need to get going." He said as he pulled her to her feet. But as soon as she applied pressure to her foot she pulled back in pain.

"Owww. Leo this is bad." She said almost knowing what had happened.

Leo took one look at her ankle and moved it slightly with her crying out in pain. "Broken. You must have done that when you fell."

"Great. Now what?"

"Now. Now I piggyback you." He said with a sly smile. As he reached around and pulled her to his back.

* * *

Prue stayed still in the small hammock as she watched Nick pace back and forth. But as she watched him suddenly react to some one approaching her body went into the defensive mode right away. She didn't know why, as she knew her powers were no good, it was just something she reacted to.

"Hey did you see what I found?" Mic said, with more confidence then either Nick or Prue had ever heard from one person before.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled out at his brother.

"Oh you know. Just making sure we weren't followed. The same old routine."

"Ok. But why so long?"

"Just to make sure." Mic said as he followed his brother like a caged animal. "You never answered my question. Did you like what I brought home?" he said as he pushed to the ground.

Nick looked forward and never even looked in his brother's direction, "Good job big brother. Good job."


	16. Chapter 16

Leo walked down the final downward slope towards the river.

"We cross here." The Shaman said with no emotion as he made his way towards the small raft.

Piper looked at the raft with disbelief.

"Tell me we are not getting on that piece of junk and going across that river?" She ask praying beyond hope that the answer was no.

"My people have been using this way for over a hundred years. It is perfectly safe."

"For you maybe. But I'm not to anxious to get back in or on that river." Piper protested as she pulled back carefully from Leo and the Shaman.

Leo watched her as she tried to take the stepped back. He was surprised when she just hopped back from them. Pulling herself away from the river.

"Piper, we don't have a choice. If I could orb you over you know I would, but I can't. This is the only way to get to Prue and Phoebe." He locked eyes with hers, as his message was slowly understood.

Piper looked between Leo and the raft, realizing that he was right. "Fine but I don't have to like it." She said as she took one then two hops back into Leo's arms. "Promise?'

"Promise." He said as he scooped her up and placed her gently on the raft, as it rocked on the current.

They made their way carefully across the raging river. They all knew the danger or going at that time. The river was at its highest point and the ice pack from the mountains filled it with temperament waters.

Piper gripped the sides of the raft as Leo and the Shaman guided the raft across the river with care. It was more of a ferry then a raft, as each man pulled on the rope that ran through and past the raft. Each pulling on the rope as a moving human powered ferry would. She felt the current pull and thrashed them to the side. She felt a jerk on the small raft causing her to cry out, but they soon had it under control as they soon neared the edge.

Reaching the other side Piper felt herself relax, to some extent. Now all she needed to completely relax her was to be reunited with her sisters and have this whole nightmare over.

* * *

Prue looked down at the object at the ground. She felt the bile rush to her throat as she leaned over the bed and threw up.

Mic looked at Prue and then to his brother and almost laughed as he watched her. "Dinner make you sick girl?" he asked as he opened the bag and tossed out the contents.

Prue couldn't look up. All she could picture falling out of the bag was a part of one she loved: a part of Phoebe.

They both laughed at her reaction knowing what she was thinking.

"Oh come now Prue it's not that bad is it? I mean I saw you two together before we set my plan into motion."

"You're are sick." She shot back.

They laughed some more knowing the reaction they had just gotten.

"So I guess you're not up for some rabbit for dinner?" Mic asked trying to be serious, once again

Prue looked up and saw the dead rabbit at his feet. She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief knowing that her sister had not been caught by the manic that stood before her.

She watched later as the fire glowed around the rabbit, sizzling it over the open pit.

"They came through for us as I expect." Nick said as she turned the rabbit over the fire again

"I told you they were reliable."

"That you did brother. But how did you find it?"

"Wasn't hard really. They gave me the exact spot where they would leave the supplies. After all they are loyal followers of you and us."

Prue looked up from her hidden spot behind her arms. She saw the rabbit roasting, as the sun set behind the mountains. Her thoughts went once again to Phoebe as she thought of where her baby sister was.

* * *

Darkness was all she felt as she felt her world spinning around in her head. She felt the deafening numbness in her mind and in her head as her world came around. She felt the presence of someone near her, but she couldn't focus enough to see who and where they where.

She felt her world go dark again as she fought to stay conscious. But her mind had other things, as it shut down and her world went dark once again.

"Phoebe? Come on kiddo you can do it. Wake up. I need you to help me."

She once again felt her world coming to light as she felt a hand slapping her face lightly.

"Come on Phoebe." He said, "There you are." He said with some triumph in his voice.

At first she opened and shut her eyes numerous times as she tried to focus what was around her. But as she felt the presence of a male near her and she could hear his voice she tried to pull back.

She slowly opened her eyes and focused on her surrounding. As she saw who was beside her, she was relived as she reached her arms up and pulled him to a hug "Oh Andy. Thank god you're ok."

Andy pulled her to him into a hug and held her as a big brother would. Everything had happened so fast, he didn't even have time to reflect on what was going on. All he could see was Prue getting carried away from the guys he was tracking. But he could also tell that they all thought he was dead.

"Phoebe I'm here. It's ok now." Andy said as he held her close.

It took her a few moments to regain her senses. As she looked out from his arms that cradled her as she at first dizzy then over whelmed. "Andy?"

"Yeah. How you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. Where's Prue? I thought I saw here."

"You probably did. She was with you on the other side. That was when Nick cut the rope and the bridge fell."

Phoebe felt her heart and all her muscles get tight as she thought of her sister in that mans grasp.

"How's the head?" he asked knowing that the youngest Halliwell had a bit of a hard head to start with but also that she was to proud, like her sister, to admit if anything was really wrong. '

"Not as bad as it should be." She said back as she relished in her friend's embrace

"We have to get Prue away from them Phoebe. Can you help me a out?"

"Yeah I think so," she said unsure of what she could do.

* * *

The sun had set, as the two watched the fire. They knew their time to strike was crucial, as they waited for the right time.

They found that they didn't have to wait long as they soon sprang from their hiding place.

Andy tackled Mic as Phoebe high kicked Nick, only he was ready for her as she spun around to the ground. Falling once again to the arm she had injured the night before.

Mic had Andy pinned and was reaching for a rock to end the struggle. Though the next thing he knew he was looking up at Prues angry features. He kicked around knocking her off her feet as well.

Nick pulled Phoebe to her feet and struck her hard across the face sending her sailing to the ground. He kicked her once sending a shot of hot pain through her mid section. Crying out in pain she tried to roll away from him. She saw the next kick coming but it never reached its mark as Nick suddenly screamed out in pain.

Phoebe looked around and was surprised to see the grizzly bear that Piper and her had seen all to close just the other day. It was a mask she did not want to come close to again. She turned away as the bear swiped at him again sending him flying across the campsite. She turned her head away as the bear mauled him right in front of her. She poushed herself up to get clear of the wild animal but in doing soon tripped and felt everything blacken as her head once again met a rock on the ground. The last thing she heard were his screams and the bear's anger, and as soon as it started it stopped.

Prue felt the sharp pain cut through her as she fell to the ground. She watched as Mic got back up and stgart for her then suddenly stop as he tumbled forward, screaming out. She then saw the white wolf attached to his back. He was trying everything to get the animal of his back, yet all he did accomplish was to cause them both to fall to the ground. The wolf quicker and stronger quickly had the upper hand and took hold of Mic's jugular.

Andy pulled Prue to him, turning her head to his chest as the wolf quickly had his kill.

Prue looked out from beneath Andy's arm and saw the wolf standing above the man. She felt his gaze as he looked up at her. Blue eyes locked to each other.

The wolf broke the gaze as he turned to look at the grizzly and then to Phoebe. They seemed to share unspoken words of understanding. Then as fast as they appeared they disappeared into the forest.

Prue watched as the two disappeared and then turned her head to see Phoebe lying there on the ground, covered in blood. "Phoebe!" she cried out as she went to her sister as fast as she could.


	17. The End

Leo helped Piper stand up from the raft as they secured it to the other side. Hoisting her up on his back they soon started along the trail. Though they hadn't walked very far when both Leo and the Shaman stopped in their tracks.

"The Old One." the Shaman said as he looked ahead on the trail.

"He sounds really pissed again." Piper said thinking of her sisters.

"That is his anger cry. He sounds as if someone was hurting or threatening a member of his family."

Piper looked over Leo's shoulder as their eyes met. Did the old one have family?

"No, he does not. Not anymore. Many moons ago his family was killed by a hunter. But that is the same cry he cried then." He answered the unasked question

They heard the cry of the wolf in the distance, which made them again, look up and wonder what was going on.

"The spirit wolf." Was all the Shaman said, as he trekked forward.

* * *

"Phoebe!" Prue cried as she reached her sister was not even moving, "Oh god, please no. This can't be happening. This was just a little camping trip, that's it. No demons no warlocks. Just us. Bonding as sisters!" Prue cried as she held the body of her baby sister in her arms.

All Andy could do was kneel beside Prue as she held Phoebe. It broke his heart to see Prue like that, and Phoebe. She was already hurt and he had brought her face to face with the killer. He couldn't stop her. When he said he was going after Nick, and that he had a plan she was determined to go with him. He tried to talk her out of it, To get her to only draw thier attention away from Prue for a moment, but with the life of her sister in danger, he had no luck. As he knew he wouldn't. Just as he wouldn't with Prue or Piper if one of them was with him. He blamed himself. If he had been more forceful then he wouldn't be looking at the site before him. One that tore at his very being, as the oldest cried cradling and rocking the youngest in her arms.

* * *

As they approached closer to where the sounds had come from, Leo and the Shaman heard the soft cries, as did Piper. It was a cry she recognized all to well.

"Prue." She said softly. Almost to the level that Leo didn't even hear her, but as she had her head resting near his shoulder he had.

"Piper?"

"Leo hurry, that's Prue." She said again quietly. Fearing on what her oldest sister was crying over.

The Shaman stepped into the clearing and saw right way the one he had cared for, cradling the young one. He could see a special bond between the two, though they were both unwilling to admit it.

"Prue?" Piper looked at her sister as she saw her holding Phoebes body in her arms.

Prue didn't even look up. She couldn't. All she could see was Phoebe. The blood. The memories that they had shared.

Leo gently placed Piper down next to her sisters and was at a loss for words.

"Prue. What happen?" Piper asked as she reached out slowly to touch her sister as the tears started down her cheeks. The site of the blood was the first thing she noticed.

"It's my fault Piper. I should have never got her involved in my plan when I moved in here. But she insisted on coming after Prue. I should have…."

"Andy it's not your fault. That was how Phoebe was. She always looked out for us. As we would have her." Piper said looking back to her baby sister.

"She was the same old Phoebe. She came barging in her kicking and fighting. Then the bear came out of nowehere, he turned on Nick, and just as fast the wolf killed Mic." Prue rambled on as she continued to rock Phoebe. Never letting her eyes move from her innocent face. "And then they just vanished. As if they weren't even here."

Piper tried to get a fix on Prues feeling but she couldn't. Not only had her big sister seen what happen she felt her pain.

The rain had started some time ago but none of them realized. For Piper it had been forever. The trek to get to the cries of her older sister, but Prue didn't even seem to notice as she sat there holding Phoebe.

Leo, Andy and the Shaman just stood by. Knowing that there was nothing they could do.

Darkness was all around her. She could feel the patter of raindrops on her face, yet she was in to much pain to even feel them.

She opened her eyes slowly at first as she felt the warm embrace around her. As she reached up she wiped away the raindrops from her wet face. She looked up and could see her sister. She'd been crying. _Was she crying of me?_ "Pr..Prue?" she whispered through her hoarse voice.

Prue looked down at the voice in her arms. She locked her ice blue eyes with her sister. "Ph..Phoebe?" she cried in joy and disbelief. "Oh god. You're ok." She proclaimed as she held her sister tighter then she ever had before."

Piper heard a soft voice, and then she heard Prue and she couldn't believe what she was saying. Looking down at her baby sister. She could see the sparkle in her eyes. The one she always held "Phoebe." She cried as she reached over and hugged her baby sister.

* * *

They sat around the fire, Phoebe nestled safely in Prues arms, the oldest not yet willing to let her go. Even though she was still sore from her own fall, she was not going to let her baby girl go just yet.

Piper leaned against Prue but kept one arm linked to Phoebe. Completing their circle.

The Shaman had sat to himself as Andy and Leo sat behind the women they loved.

"Shaman, you said that it was the spirit wolf." Leo asked in a statement more then a question

"The one to protect the ancestors of the ones that helped them."

"Us." Prue said knowing whom he meant, from the conversation she had a few days past.

"Yes." He once again explained the connection to the Halliwell witches and his own people.

"So our ancestors helped them at one time and now they are helping us?" Piper asked not truly sure if she understood

"Yes." Was all he said.

Phoebe leaned against her sister as she listened to the Shaman tell the tale. She couldn't believe that her ancestors had done all that the Shaman had said they had. She soon found herself fighting off the weariness from everything that had happened that day and before. They were back together again, safe from any harm. Human harm that was.

"So that is also why our powers wouldn't work?" Piper said.

"Yes. In this area the spirits roam. It is an unfortunate thing."

"It's also why I couldn't orb in." Leo finished understanding now when a few days ago he found himself still in the Manor.

* * *

The sun had set and the fire coals were mere ashes as the silence hung over the camp. He stood proud looking over the camp and the occupants of it. He had repaid his debt to them, yet he would do it again.

Phoebe awoke looking around her as she felt a sense of being watched. She caught his eye, as he looked over at her. "Go back to sleep. You are safe now." The words echoed in her mind as she held the lock with him,

"Thank you." she thought back,

"You're welcome. And thank you and your family for helping us many moons ago." He held her gaze for one more moment and then he turned and walked away.

She sat there a few more moment before lying back down and cuddling up to Prue.

He had seen the spirit wolf and knew that he had spoken with the young witch.

"So many spirits have passed and now all is cleared." He said as she watched the white wolf disappear into the forest.

* * *

Prue held Phoebe as they rode along the trail on the back of hammock. Piper sat up on Thunders back looking down at her sisters every now and then, as they got closer to the base camp.

As they saw the camp in site the Shaman stopped and watched his friends move forward.

Leo turned as he saw the Shaman from the corner of his eye. "You coming?"

"No. This is as far as I can go. When you get there just release the harness from Thunder and he will return to me."

"Thank you for everything you have done for us." Prue said from the back of the hammock.

"You are welcome. My gifted ones." He said as she turned as disappeared into the forest.

Leo was going to heal the girls as soon as they were at the base camp and he could use his magic again, a place the girls told him that there their powers still worked. Though when they arrived it was swarming with police and a search crew. So they had to heal the traditional way as they found themselves in the helicopter that was waiting, and heading back into town.

The nurse had left the room leaving the sisters to themselves. Prue had internal injuries but nothing life threatening. A few cracked ribs, a broken arm and scraps and bruises everywhere. Piper had a broken ankle and the gunshot wound top her shoulder. Phoebe also had a few cracked ribs, a mild concussion and a slightly dislocated shoulder. Over all they would be ok. Though the doctor was surprised that Prue had even survived her fall, and credited the pack she wore for saving her life,

After the nurse left, Piper and Phoebe crawled into Prues bed. Curling up into her warm embrace.

"So a simple camping trip hey Phoebs." Piper said with a little laugh.

"Well it would have bee fun if Mr. Psycho dude hadn't pushed Prue over the cliff." Phoebe shot back

"Yeah right." Prue laughed as she squeezed Phoebe tight.

Leo and Andy walked into the hospital room finding the three of them fast asleep.

"So I guess the camping trip is in the hospital." Leo said as he bent down and kissed Piper on the top of her head. Before Andy and he left them together.

* * *

He looked down watching them sleep as the white wolf stood beside him.

"We have completed our destiny my friend. And they will continue theirs. Now it is time for us to finish our journey." He said as he kept his eyes on the three sleeping sisters. "Goodbye my friends." he spoke softly before fading from the room

* * *

They slept peacefully each relishing in the love of the other. Each not truly understanding what had or was going on. But glad to be back in each other's arms.

But the next time the youngest wants to go camping, the other two may reconsider.

the end

* * *

Well we do hope you enjoyed our little camping trip. As I mentioned at teh start this was teh premise for what became Satans Series. .. Book three now posted. Stayt tunred for more stories. and if you liked these i'm certain you will enjoy mine, Adri's and everyone else at my site mystical tomes...


End file.
